Bitten: The Hunted
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: When Elena Gilbert met vampire Damon Salvatore, he told her the truth about the death of her parents as well as her own background. She had thought that she knew everything there was to know about it. She was wrong. Elena wakes up to discover her fate, and she has no idea what's coming for her. Or why. And it's just the beginning. Sequel to "Bitten: The Marked." AU.
1. One

_**WARNING:** _This story is a SEQUEL to my other story, **_"Bitten: The Marked"_** If you have not yet read BTM, then I suggest that you do not read this Until you've read the first story as major spoilers will be revealed. Read at your own risk!

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW. **

_Once Turned, Forever Hunted._

My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm twenty-one years old.

And I'm now a Pureblood _Vampire_.

I _didn't_ want this for myself.

But somebody else _did_.

And I have _no_ clue who they are.

Or _why_ they wanted me to become this creature.

* * *

When Elena met vampire Damon Salvatore, she had learned that by her on her twenty-first birthday, she would transition into a Pureblood Vampire, a special and different kind of vampire. During the time that she had stayed at Damon's house, she met his younger brother Stefan, and their friend Caroline Forbes. She faced a werewolf transformation on accident at the hands of her ex-boyfriend, and she had learned a secret side of Damon's past that she never knew about.

Now, everything has changed.

Now, she's a Pureblood vampire.

Elena wakes up to discover her fate, and she reveals that Katherine was the one who killed her. However, it's through Katherine's revelations thatElena learns that she is being hunted by two different groups of very powerful vampires, and she has to make quick and sudden decisions in order to make it out alive. Elena realizes that her life is no longer her own.

But it never was.

They want her for more than just her Power.

And it's all just beginning.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

_June 2009_

_Elena Gilbert drove down the dark road, into the night, listening to "Cosmic Love" by her favorite band, Florence + The Machine on the CD player in her car. She had decided to check out the small town of Mystic Falls, where her foster sister Bonnie Bennett had suggested. She sighed. She had no money, no place to stay, nothing. The raindrops crashed onto her windshield, and Elena flicked a switch and the windshield wipers came to life, waving on front of her. Her path became clear as she passed the sign that said "Welcome To Mystic Falls, VA"._

_Suddenly, she was forced to slam on the brakes as a giant blurry figure leapt out of the woods to her right and into the middle of the road._

_Holy shit! What the hell was that? Elena jolted her car into PARK and scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt. She jumped out of the car, running forward to the edge of the forest on the left side._

_Elena looked in complete mystery through the thick sheets of rain in the path of the figure, blinking rapidly. What in God's name was that? Elena shook her head through the storm, her long wet chocolate locks slapping her face. Whatever that was, she was pretty sure that it wasn't human._

_Elena took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. It was nothing. She was going crazy. She had been going crazy for four years, ever since that night. She rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the car._

_However, as Elena hopped back into her car, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was lurking in the shadows, watching her drive away._

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I sit up. I gasp for extensive amounts of air, blinking rapidly as a light comes into focus.

"Elena,"

I whip my head around, and I'm met with _his_ face.

"Damon," I breathe, my hand over my rapidly beating heart. What the hell happened?

"Wh-where am I?" I ask, looking around. I recognize the living room of Damon's house. As I look around, I see the familiar faces of Stefan and Caroline, who look struck with horror.

"You're in the living room of the house," he says calmly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel f-fine," I blink. "What h-happened?" I whimper.

Damon's face darkens.

"Damon-"

"After you left the house last night, I went looking for you. I knew that I was stupid to let you leave this house alone. And I heard you scream-" he stops, his face growing into a look of regret. "When I found you, you had been stabbed in the stomach with a dagger. I tried to save you, but it was too late. I couldn't hear your heart beat." he says softly.

"Oh, my god," I gasp. "Wait, if I was s-stabbed, then does that m-mean that I-?"

It all becomes clear.

_"I couldn't hear your heart beat."_

I wasn't breathing.

_"I couldn't hear your heart beat."_

I wasn't alive.

_"I couldn't hear your heart beat."_

I wasn't saved in time.

No...No...

"No," I shake my head. I feel my stomach aching, and I begin to breathe deeply and rapidly.

"Elena," Damon says, and I look at him through fresh tears. "I know that you're scared and your emotions are completely out of control, but I need you to calm down and tell me what happened after you left last night."

"I..I don't-rem-" I whisper.

Suddenly, everything comes rushing back as the memories flood into my mind.

Katherine...the dagger...Damon's confession...Katherine...

I look up at Damon, the name of the woman who did this to me dripping off of my tongue.

"Katherine," I say softly, and suddenly, all of my fear that I felt from the previous night floods back into her name. Three gasps sound, the biggest of all coming from the person beside me.

_"What?" _Damon growls, his voice razor sharp. "How did she know about you?"

"She-she showed up, and she attacked me, and then she pulled out a dagger. She said that she was sent to finish the job that that other vampire coven didn't-"I choke, my words flooding out of my mouth.

"I can't… I can't be a…a-" I whimper, shaking my head. I can't believe this. All of this is too much. I'm still not healed from the discovery about Damon and the others, and I'm no where _near_ recovery from what happened last night.

However, even saying this, I know that it's a lost cause.

"Elena, I know. I know," Damon says as he cups my face. I look up into his wide crystal blue eyes. If Damon hadn't said what he did last night, then I wouldn't be able to look at him the same. All of the pain that I felt from his betrayal was overridden by his confession.

"What do we do?" Caroline asks as she slowly steps forward. "People are going to come for her, Damon."

"I know that, Caroline. But I made a promise to her. I won't leave her." Damon snaps.

"But Damon-"

"Look, I understand that you don't want to risk your life, Caroline. I get it. _Believe_ me, I _do_, so if you want to get out of here while you still can, then go." Damon snaps. "Stefan, feel free to join her-"

"I'm staying." Stefan says and I watch him come over to stand by me.

All three of us look back at Caroline, who swallows.

"Me, too," she nods, and I look at her in surprise.

"What did Katherine say to you last night?" Stefan asks.

"I-There's so much that she said," I sigh.

"Wait," Caroline says. "She's a fully functioning Pureblood _vampire _now. Her entire pallet of abilities are developed."

"What?" Stefan asks.

"When you drink the blood of a transitioned Pureblood, their memories can transfer through blood exchange." Caroline explains. "Damon, drink from her."

I look up at Damon, who's mouth is open. He turns to me, glances down at my wrist, and then back at me.

"Here," I say, holding it out to him. "Drink."

I watch Damon look at me hesitantly, and he nods. Damon's hands grip my wrist, and I close my eyes as his fangs sink into my wrist.

I focus all of my energy on the information that Katherine shared last night. Suddenly, Katherine's voice is playing in my head.

_"Hello, there. We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."_

_"Once that coven of vampires attacked the Salvatore's the other week, they failed and I was called in to finish the job."_

_"I found your ass of a boyfriend the late Mason Lockwood-thanks to you- and I offered him a deal. Next think he tells me after I go to visit him is that he bit you. And that was a bit of a problem."_

_"The group of vampires I work for went to tell that little wolf Tyler, his brother, that a cure existed. They pissed that he screwed up their plan, so they told him that the cure was to kill Mason, and it sounded more believable if they said that you had to kill him. And kill him, you did."_

_"So here we are now, you're human, and therefore you can die. Oh, and don't hold out hope for a cure. There's no cure for us Purebloods. So sorry to spoil your hope,"_

_"You don't deserve to live, even as a vampire. However, I can't kill you, unfortunately. It'd screw up their plan and I'd be dead myself."_

_"Say goodbye to your human life, Elena. We'll be expecting your arrival."_

One minute later, I feel Damon's hands release my wrist. I look up at him, and his eyes are wide.

"What did you see?" Caroline asks softly.

"Katherine was the one who told Tyler about the cure. She lied to him because _they_ were pissed off about Mason turning Elena into a werewolf, so they killed him by telling Tyler that that was the cure." Damon says, and I watch as Caroline and Stefan's faces widen with their gasps.

"What?" Caroline says. "So, Tyler _was_ lied to. And Mason was killed because _they_ were mad at him?"

"Who's 'they?'" I ask. Damon swallows.

"Katherine must've found them. They're the vampires who she works for. Who _we _work for."

"Who are they?" I ask, more urgent.

Damon sighs.

"The Original Senate,"

* * *

Rebekah glanced out the window at the rain. As a little girl, she had hated the rain. Her brothers had loved it. However, once she became a vampire, she had learned to warm up to the rain. Just like everything else. She was invincible. In the last one-thousand years, she had learned to be feared than to fear. That was her family's motto.

She was waiting for Katherine to call. It would be any second now. Rebekah heard the vibration of her phone, and in a flash, she raced over to catch it before it slid off of the marble table.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's done," Katherine's voice said. Rebekah let out a sigh of relief.

One step closer.

"Excellent," She smiled.

"There's one more thing." Katherine said, and Rebekah frowned.

"What?" She asked, prepared to kill. For once, Katherine was silent.

"Katherine, either tell me what is wrong, or you can forget about your money," Rebekah hissed.

"The girl. She looks exactly like me." Katherine said.

"What?" Rebekah frowned as she gasped. How the hell did the girl look exactly like Katherine? Surely, Katherine was pulling her leg.

"Well, that explains the Salvatore's fascination and reluctance to turn her in," Rebekah sighed.

"You're not surprised," Katherine said.

"I'm _fascinated,"_ Rebekah corrected. "You may come by and get your reward,"

Rebekah pulled the phone from her ear as she pressed the "END" button.

Smiling, she walked down the hall toward the living room.

"It's done," she said, holding her phone up. "The girl's a vampire now, and she's the last one, Elijah." Elijah turned around. He stood in front of the fireplace. A smile spread across his face. Elijah sped over to stand in front of her.

"She's transitioned."

Rebekah nodded.

"Who did you enlist to do the deed?"

"Katherine." she said.

"Ah, Katerina." Elijah sighed as he glanced back toward the flames. "Such a powerful vampire."

"She is," Rebekah smirked. "And speaking of," Rebekah braced herself for Elijah's reaction. "Katherine discovered something about the girl that might be of interest to you,"

"What is it, sister?" Elijah asked, frowning down into Rebekah's blue orbs.

"Katherine said that the girl looks exactly like her."

Elijah's mouth fell open, and Rebekah held herself.

"What?" he gasped. "But, that's impossible-"

"I know," Rebekah nodded. "But Katherine wouldn't _dare _lie to us." It was true. The girl would want to save her skin before lying to them. Anyone would.

"Well, we'll figure out why," Elijah sighed. "I'm still skeptic to believe such absurdity until I've laid my own eyes on the girl."

"As am I," Rebekah smiled softly.

"Elijah," Rebekah breathed. "We found all of them," she laughed in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. They were ready to continue with their plan. But they couldn't yet.

"Indeed," Elijah said softly, looking at fire still. He turned back to Rebekah. "Are you ready to go find our brothers?"

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

"The Original Senate?" I say, blinking as I stare at Damon

"They're the most powerful vampires in the world," he says.

"Wait, I thought that this Pureblood Coven was the strongest," I shake my head, frowning as I try to understand. He had said that Purebloods were the most powerful vampires. Didn't he?

Damon shakes his head "They're a very powerful group, yes, but they're _nothing_ compared to the Original Senate. They're the oldest vampires in the world, therefore the strongest." he explains.

"How old?" I ask.

"Around a thousand years." He sighs. "They were the first vampires ever created."

"Oh, my god," I say. "And they're-they're coming after me?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"We think so," Damon nods sadly, and I shake my head.

"No, no, no-" I gasp. No. I don't want to be taken into some Coven of vampires. I don't want to be taken by _anyone._

"Elena, we won't let them take you, I promise," Damon's hand rests on my knee, and I look up into his eyes.

"Why do they want me?" I ask, suddenly realizing something. "If the Original Senate are the oldest and most powerful vampires in the _world_, then what would they want with me?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think it's Power." he says.

"Maybe strength is in numbers," Stefan says suddenly, and I nearly forgot that he and Caroline were in the room.

"Wait, you said you hunted Pureblood_s_, as in _plural." _I say suddenly, shifting in my seat. "Where are the others that you've found? Surely, I'm not the first, seeing as you're all so up to date on the textbook knowledge of them,"

"We've turned them in," Damon says. "It's our job to do so, but since you've arrived, we've reevaluated our occupation."

"So I'm _not_ the only Pureblood wanted by the Original Senate," I conclude. Why are they seeming to build some sort of army of Purebloods? Something seems off. Why would the worlds strongest vampires want more strength?

"No, it's every Pureblood that we find," he says softly.

"And why didn't you turn _me_ in?" I ask, remembering the fact that I'm sitting in Damon's house, and not in some mansion lair off in Timbuktu.

"I told you, there's something about you and I couldn't just hand you in," he says.

"What, because I look like Katherine?" I snap, memories of her reappearing inside my head.

"And the elephant in the room lets out a _mighty _roar," Stefan deadpans. Damon's anger flames as he turns to face Stefan.

"Sorry," he shrugs. "I'll just go,"

I watch as Stefan walks up the stairs. Caroline slowly follows behind him, and I"m suddenly afraid to be left alone with Damon. This discussion could turn either way.

"Damon-"

"I have _no _idea why you look like Katherine, Elena," Damon sighs as he runs a hand through his raven hair. "And I know that you think that thats a major reason why I couldn't harm you, but I'm telling you this truth, Elena," Damon leans in and his face is inches from mine.

"I love you, and only _you_. Not because you look like Katherine," he shakes his head. "But because you're such a pure and beautiful soul, and I don't deserve it in the least."

That's it.

I crash my lips onto Damon's and his reflexes are the only thing that doesn't make him completely surprised by my move. His hands grip my waist tightly, and I moan into his mouth.

"I know," I whisper against his lips. "I know that you love me,"

Damon's hands stop in their tracks as he pulls away from me. When I open my eyes, his are boring into mine, shock leaking from them.

"You do?" he breathes.

I nod. "I heard you last night," I smile shyly.

No more words are exchanged as Damon rams me into the brick wall of the fireplace. His mouth is all over my body, my neck, my face, my chest, my mouth. Damon's hands roam my body, exploring familiar places that he's come to know.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with the scent of one thing.

Blood.

I feel my fangs retracting, and Damon pulls away from me. He nods.

"We need to get you some blood," he smirks.

* * *

It's nearly eight o' clock at night. Damon's beside me in the forest, and I'm running my feet off. I've never felt so free. I feel as if my entire life, I've lived as a caged animal in a tiny box. Only now, I've found the seal and I've bursted through it, mighty and powerful.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

As I gain speed, I watch as trees become blurs of fuzz in the corners of my eyes. The smoky shadows of the nightfall are the smoke screen for my escape as I turn sharply and sprint off. Deciding to have some fun, I hastily climb up a tree, attempting to hide from him.

Damn, this is so exhilarating. I feel as if I'm on top of the world.

My whole adrenaline rush has skyrocketed.

"Elena,"

I glance down from fifteen feed above the ground. Damon's head is just a speck of black, surrounded by the cocoa-colored ground and the lush green trees.

I suddenly lunge, and I land on top of him, pinning him to the ground. I bare my fangs at him. Damon's eyes widen for a moment as he's not yet aware of who attacked him. When our eyes lock, he smiles in recognition.

"Damn, you're strong," he chuckles as his thumb brushes over my cheek.

"Well, I _am _a Pureblood," I smirk.

"Yes, you are," He says, and I stand up in a flash as the sound of people floats around the atmosphere.

_"...It wasn't _that _good, Darren."_

_"Come on, you loved it, admit it, Mandy."_

Humans.

"Let's go have a snack," Damon's lips curl into a smirk.

"Damon, I can't kill anyone," I say with warning. He wouldn't hesitate to, but I can't watch innocent people be murdered. Even if, by natures' definition, _I _am the murderer.

"Alright," he sighs. "Let's go."

Damon and I approach the couple from behind. They're coming from the movie theatre, and I suddenly feel guilty about harming them.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I say, my stomach growing with wariness.

"Elena, come on. You need _human _blood in your system. Just because you're a Pureblood doesn't mean that you can't starve to death."

"Alright," I sigh, realizing that he won't give up until I agree.

"Watch and learn, sweetheart," he smirks, and he's gone.

* * *

I watch through the bushes as Damon rushes in a blur and lays down on the concrete sidewalk. I frown. What the hell is he doing?

Suddenly, the couple spots him on the ground. They think he's dead. Suddenly, Damon races over to the woman and I can hear the cracking of her bones as Damon's fangs sink into her neck. A loud and sharp cry emerges into the air, and I hear it as if I'm right next to her. I watch as Damon holds her by her shoulders and looks at her. Suddenly, she's silent, and the man whips around, screaming in fear as he runs in the opposite direction. Damon rushes over to him and nibbles his neck, harsher than with the girl. Damon suddenly waves me over, and I rush over in a flash.

"You said you weren't going to kill them!" I say, frantic. As I look to the man and woman on the ground in agony.

"I did, and I'm not going to." He scoffs. "I compelled the girl to stay, and I was going to compel her boyfriend, but I figured that it's time for you to take a bite out of the Vampire 'How-to' guide by trying it out." he smirks. "No pun intended."

I shake my head in disbelief. These people are nearly dead, and he wants me to compel the man?

"Damon-"

"Come on, Elena," He pouts. "You need to learn sooner or later,"

Screw it. Carpe Diem, right?

"Alright," I nod, sighing. Damon smiles, and in a heartbeat, the man is on his feet, Damon's fist gripping his collar.

"Please, don't-" he whimpers, and I blink.

"Elena, don't let your emotions take over," Damon instructs.

"He's in pain, Damon-" I gasp.

"Which is why you need to _compel _him," Damon stresses.

"Just walk up to him, and look him straight in the eye," he says, and I slowly and hesitantly approach the man. "Now, tell him that he's not going to scream, not going to run from you. And he won't remember a thing,"

I make eye contact with the man, and I pour my eyes into his wide green eyes.

"You're not going to scream," I say softly, not dropping eye contact. The man stares hazily at me, as if lost in some spell. "You're not going to run. You won't remember a thing about what will happen, and you will go on."

Damon smirks. "Nicely done, sweetheart," He tosses the man to me, and my arms stretch out to catch him before he collapses. His blood is overwhelming me, and suddenly, I feel my fangs emerging through my gums. I hear the sound of Damon feeding from the girl, and that's my cue.

My fangs pierce into the man's neck, and I've never tasted anything so sweet. The warm and rich blood trickles down my throat, and I grip the man's head in my hands as I sink my teeth further. Vaguely, I'm aware of a thud, and suddenly, a hand is at my shoulder, ripping me away from my victim.

I whip around pin whoever was stupid enough to stop me against a brick wall to my left. I bare my fangs, and Damon's familiar face comes into view. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Easy, sweetheart. I just don't want you to kill the guy," he smirks.

"Sorry," I say as step away from him.

Damon rushes over to the couple, and I hear him compel them to leave.

As I hear the sound of their shoes clicking against the cement, Damon approaches me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, you've got a little-" he says, and when I look down, his thumb is running over my bottom lip. My eyes shoot up to his instantly, and I look at him with wide eyes. Damon's eyes suddenly darken.

He takes his revenge on me as he pins me to the wall that he was just held against. Damon's lips smack onto mine, and my blood flames. I feel him pierce my neck with his fangs, and I'm lost.

* * *

"I've not had this much fun for so long," I giggle as I dance with Damon at some club in town.

"Well, you're a vampire now," he smirks. "Live a little," he shrugs.

The loud upbeat song rings in my ear as the strobe lights flicker around the dim room.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket, and I hold a finger up to Damon, then weave my way through the crowd of people.

Once I'm outside in the front of the club, I look at my phone. "Unknown" flashes as I hold my phone, still vibrating. Deciding to answer it, I put the phone at my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, frowning as I walk around.

"You need to get out of Mystic Falls. They're coming for you."

What?

"Who is this?" I ask, my stomach blooming with nerves.

I don't get an answer as the line cuts.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	3. Three

**AN:**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope its still good! And the next one will be really good and longer!

xoxo Elizabeth. Thanks for the support :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

I'm frozen, standing outside of the club.

What the hell was that? _Who _was that?

My mind is scattered in all different places as I try to make sense of what happened.

Damon.

I need to tell Damon.

I whisk the door of the club open, and make my way to the bar. Damon's sitting in a barstool, consuming some sort of beverage.

"Damon," I say, and he looks up at me.

"Who was it?" he asks.

"I don't know," I shake my head.

Damon frowns. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, all I know is that I just got a phone call from an unknown number, and they-"

Damon's eyes widen.

"What did they say?" He asks, his voice deceivingly quiet.

"They said, "You need to get out of Mystic Falls. They're coming for your soon."

Damon gasps, and next thing I know, I'm being dragged out of the club.

"What else did they say?" He turns on me once were alone outside.

"That's all," I shrug. "They hung up before I could ask them who they were,"

Damon's hand reaches out to me expectantly. "Give me your phone,"

I look up at him, blinking. "What-?"

"Damn it, Elena, give me your phone," he hisses.

I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my phone. Damon snatches it out of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask when he places the phone to his ear.

"I'm calling this asshole to figure out who it is," he snaps.

"What, you think they're going to answer if they _hung _up on me?" I scoff.

He's out of his mind.

"Who the hell is this?" Damon snarls suddenly, and I realize that the other end of the line has picked up.

Damon pulls the phone from his ear and slaps it into my held out hand.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Damon shakes his head angrily. "We need to get home. _Now_".

* * *

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Caroline asks as we step inside the house.

"They're coming for her." Damon says. Caroline scoffs.

"We know, Damon. We've known for-"

Damon shakes his head. "No, I mean Elena got an anonymous call from someone telling her that she needed to get out of Mystic Falls because they're coming for her soon," he says.

Caroline gasps. "What? Who was it?"

"If we knew, it wouldn't be an _anonymous _call," Damon snapped as he wanders over to a cabinet.

"Oh, my god," Caroline breathes. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you," Damon scoffs. "But Elena and I are leaving."

"What's going on?"

Stefan wanders into the room, and Caroline sighs.

"An anonymous caller warned Elena that the Original Senate's coming. We don't know when, but the caller said that she needed to get out of town," Caroline tells Stefan, and he whips his head in my direction.

"Wait, that's who's coming?" I gasp.

"I think so," Caroline nods. "Who else would come for you that someone would need to call and warn you about?"

"Damon-" I swallow.

"Stefan, Elena and I are heading out. You coming?" Damon ignores me.

"Of course," he nods.

"Caroline?" Damon asks, and I look to see Caroline swallowing.

"Yes," she nods.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asks.

"Anywhere that's not here." Damon snaps.

"Well, what about Philly?" Caroline suggests.

All three of us look at her in interest.

"Why there?" Stefan asks.

"Tyler's pack is there, and they could help us." she says.

"Yeah, a pack of _werewolves_ is going to help a coven of _vampires,_" Damon retorts as he takes my hand.

"They did before, when Elena needed the cure for lycanthropy." Caroline reminds Damon.

"Yes, but did they know that she was a pre-transitioning Pureblood _vampire?"_ Damon arches an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Well-" She pauses.

You didn't tell them," Damon's lips purse in anger. "Not a surprise,"

"Well, it's better than nothing, Damon," Caroline snaps.

"Damon, she's right. At least there, we'll know someone," Stefan agrees.

A knock comes suddenly, and we all look over at the door, confused at who would be here.

Stefan walks over to answer it, and I'm not allowed to see as Damon rushes me over and pins me against the wall.

"What are-?" I hiss, but Damon's hand covers my mouth.

His eyes are wide as he shakes his head.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan hisses, and suddenly Damon leans his head around the corner. I'm instantly released as Damon races over to whoever's here. I walk around the corner, and I'm stumped to see Katherine pinned against the door by Damon.

"Why?" he snarls. "Why the _hell _did you have to kill her?"

Katherine's lips curl in a smirk. "Oh, _I _see what's going on here," She says. Katherine turns to me, and her eyes gleam with mischief.

"Elena," she smiles. "How's immortality treating you?" she asks. Damon rans her back into the wall, and Katherine lets out a scream of pain.

I watch in horror as Katherine swaps places with Damon in a heartbeat, and _he's_ the one moaning in pain.

"You _may _be _extremely _handsome, but let's not forget: I can _rip_ your head off _and _feed it to you with the blink of an eye," she hisses.

"So, you've decided to relive our romance with my little shadow twin," Katherine turns to me as she straightens up, releasing Damon.

"What do you want?" Stefan snaps.

"I've only come to warn you," she says to me.

"Why?" Damon scoffs. "Katherine Pierce _never _does any act of selflessness."

"Because I'd be killed along with her," Katherine snaps.

"Warn me about what?" I ask.

"The Original Senate. They're on their way here," she says.

Wait.

"Were you the one who called me earlier?" I gasp, realization hitting. How else would she know?

Katherine nods.

"Why are you suddenly trying to help us?" Damon snaps.

"Because I've learned what the Original Senate wants with you," she says.

"What?" I gasp. "How?"

Katherine smirks as she rolls up her sleeve. oOn her left wrist, there's a mark.

Exactly like mine.

"Wait, _you're _a Pureblood?" I gasp, shocked.

"Oh, let's not all shiver at once," Katherine scoffs as she walks around the living room.

"How are you a Pureblood?" I ask.

"Well, let's see," Katherine sighs as she holds up her hand. "One, I was born to a vampire couple. Two, I have the Mark, and Three, I was born to a vampire couple. Am I missing anything?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Tell us why you're here." Stefan snaps.

"Alright, so as I said, I'm only here because I'm saving myself as well." she says as she takes a seat on the couch and crosses her legs.

"You all might want to sit down for this one," Katherine says.

* * *

Rebekah and Elijah stood in front of the house where their brothers has been living.

"Well, let's go," Elijah gestured for Rebekah to enter the house. It was absolutely dark, no light around. Elijah and Rebekah stepped into the building, which looked as if it was haunted.

"Brother, Sister,"

Rebekah and Elijah whipped around. A tall man stood with chocolate hair and dark brown eyes.

"Kol," Rebekah sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" another person asked, and Rebekah recognized her older brother, Finn.

"We've found the last one." Elijah told them.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	4. Four

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Alright, so over the years, I've picked up some whisperings of a new kind of vampire," Katherine says as she looks at me.

"Yes, a _Pureblood," _she nods. "And I've also heard ruffling of tales about a Coven of them. They're a group of five Purebloods. They've roamed the earth for centuries, and they've been building up their Power. I suppose they would want an army of themselves, I mean, strength's in numbers, right? Anyway, so-"

"Katherine, skip the story time," Damon snaps. "Get on with it."

"Ah-ah," Katherine shakes her head. "You need to hear _all _of this." She says. "Unless you want me to leave and you can remain in the dark until she's dead. I can find other ways to survive."

"If that were the case, then you wouldn't be here spilling your guts," Damon snaps.

"Am I aloud to finish the story or not, _Damon?"_ Katherine's icy glare pins Damon. He says nothing, and Katherine sighs.

"That mark on your wrist," She says, pointing to it. I suddenly look at my wrist, and for the first time, I can _see_ the outline of a black star, small, yet noticeable.

"It's the mark of a Pureblood," I nod.

"Not just that." she smirks.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks, frowning.

"The Mark is the Symbol of The Originals. Each point on the star represents one Original," Katherine says.

"Wait, the Originals?" I frown.

"A _long_ time ago, there were a group of _five_ children born in the East-lands of what we now know as Romania. They are The Original Family, or the Original Senate, as you all know them by. Their mother, discovered that she was a carrier for a very rare gene called _strigoi nemuritorul._"

"What the hell is that?" I ask. It sounds Latin or something.

"The word _strigoi _means 'ghost' or 'undead' in Roman. It was a pandemic that spread throughout Europe." She says. "The word _nemuritorul _means immortal. So, yes, the Originals were struck with the gene _strigoi nemuritorul_, which if you haven't already guessed, it's the hereditary gene that causes a Pureblood Vampire to be born."

"Wait, so the Originals are Purebloods?" I gasp.

"Yes," Katherine nods. "Their mother was born with the gene, and she passed it onto her children. And that brings us to part two of this amazing story," She says sarcastically.

'Their mother had discovered that at 21, her children would be turned into vampires. She begged her friend, a witch, to find a way prevent the gene from taking over her children's lives. The witch did find away, however, but not without a price."

"The witch created a spell that would suppress the gene, and she bound it inside of a werewolf." Katherine raises her eyebrow at me. "When the werewolf would die, then the children would become vampires, even if their birthday passed them."

"Once the wolf died, the _războiului dintre speciei_ began. That means "War of the Species" in Roman. Once the children turned into vampires, the witch who suppressed their transitions saw that one of the children was too rabid to live. So she put him down with a spell."

"So where do I fit in to this?"

"Now, you see, that's the best part." Katherine says sarcastically. "The Originals have been hunting our kind for ages, as you know," she shoots a look at Damon, Stefan and Caroline, who look down. "And they want to-"

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from miles away, and Katherine's eyes widen.

"I need to go," she says hastily, when I look back to her, she's gone.

"Damn it!" Damon hisses, and I flinch from his tone.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline asks, and Suddenly, another bang sounds, and Damon's grabbed me and we're off to wherever.

* * *

We've arrived in Philadelphia. We've been on the run for ages, and I'm in Damon's arms. I want to run, but I'm still trying to process everything that Katherine revealed.

So the Original Senate, the employers of the vampires beside me, are actually Purebloods? And they had the Suppression Charm placed on them as well? Bonnie had said that her ancestors had created the Spell, so was Bonnie's ancestor the witch who helped the Originals?

We're just entering an alley, which is pasted with Graffiti.

"Who goes there?"

I'm whisked behind a dumpster by Damon. Stefan's on the other side of us, and Caroline's slowly rising to her feet, walking toward the voice.

What the hell is she doing?

"Caroline Forbes," she says loudly, and I hear rumbling.

"Caroline?" Tyler asks, and Damon releases me.

"Hey," She smiles at him, and I get up and go over to stand beside them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asks, looking at the rest of us.

"We need a place to stay, and I know that your pack isn't against our kind," Caroline shrugs.

"Elena's a vampire," Damon says, and I watch Tyler's eyes widen.

"What?" He asks as he looks at me as If he's never head of such a thing.

"And she's in danger," Stefan says.

"Oh, well, sure." Tyler nods. "Feel free to stay for as long as you want. There's an abandoned apartment complex that we're staying at. there's plenty of room,"

"Thanks," Caroline hugs him.

"No problem," Tyler smiles.

"What's all the ruckus?" Hayley, the brunette girl who helped us with Mason, groans as she comes up from some hidden stairwell in the ground. When she sees us, she stops.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks.

"They're on the run," Tyler says. "And they're staying here,"

"Alright, well," Hayley waves her hands dismissively. "As long as no one even comes close to me, I'm fine."

Hayley walks off into the night, and she turns a corner.

"So, where's this apartment?" Caroline asks.

* * *

We've just arrived at the rickety apartment. Caroline's out with Tyler. I'm surprised that they've been bonding well. Caroline's grown so much since I first met her. She couldn't stand me at first, and according to Damon, she had wanted to turn me in to the Originals. She left us because she was afraid. She's clearly changed her opinions, seeing as she didn't hesitate to join us here.

Damon's changed more as well. Hell, _Damon_ has changed the _most _since I met him. At first, I couldn't stand him, his complete ass-like attitude. He went from nearly killing me, to falling in love with me. How does that happen?

"Elena," Damon says, and I whip around.

"What?" I ask.

"Here," he says, and I look down in his hand. A bag of blood is in his hands, and my mouth waters instantly.

"Thank you," I say, rushing over to take it from him. I rip the seal open and swallow down the delicious liquid.

"I'm going to head to bed." He says, and I nod.

"Can I join you?" I say huskily, and Damon's eyes darken.

"Elena-"

I decide not to take no for an answer as I lunge at Damon.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Katerina?"

Katherine sat in the living room, watching her best friend pacing in front of her. She had just told the brunette about what she had done, and Katherine wasn't surprised that the woman wasn't happy.

"I did what I had to to save myself," Katherine snapped. Didn't she know anything about Survival of the Fittest?

"What you did was cause far more trouble than anyone has anticipated!" the woman hissed.

"Look, it's done, and I'm going to bed." Katherine sighed as she rose from the leather couch. Her heels clicked as she heard the woman throwing a fit.

She just didn't understand self-preservation.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	5. Five

**CHAPTER 5:**

It's been three days since we've arrived in Philadelphia. Caroline and Stefan have gone out hunting, while Damon stays in the apartment with me. Every week, he goes to some hospital nearby and steals some bloodbags. It really annoys me that he wont let me out of his sight, or anywhere out of the alley.

Tonight, however, is one of those nights that Damon is out getting blood supplies, and Stefan's 'watching' me, as Caroline is out as well. More like babysitting. I'm actually surprised that Damon has allowed Stefan to watch me alone, ever since what happened the last time he was watching me.

I'm down in the dining room of the apartment, playing the piano. I haven't touched one of these in ages. I stopped playing when my parents died, but when Bonnie came to the foster home that I was staying at, she played and she sort of got me back on my feet. I've convinced Stefan to allow me to come down here alone. I prefer to be alone when I play.

My fingers brush across the cream-colored keys, occasionally playing a black one softly.

The sound of footsteps startles me, however, and my fingers accidentally hit the wrong notes.

I look up. Tyler's leaning against the doorframe, eyeing me curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." he says apologetically.

I shake my head. "It's alright. You didn't."

"I was just coming to invite you to this bar. The rest of the pack's already there. It's a quiet place, and it's still in the alley, so no one will be upset." he smiles warmly.

It's sorely tempting. I really would like to get out of the apartment, but I know that Damon would have a fit.

However, Damon's _not _in charge of me.

"Sure," I nod.

* * *

The bar is a remotely secluded place just behind the apartment complex. It's dimly lit, with neon signs flashing all around the walls, advertising beers, sports teams, and food. Indie-rock music croons in the background, and Tyler's pack is playing pool at the table. I'm sitting on a barstool, watching them. In the corner of my eye, I see Tyler hop onto the barstool beside me.

"So, since you're twenty-one, would you like a drink?" he asks me, and I smile.

"Yes, please," I say. "Thank you."

"No problem," Tyler nods, and turns to the bartender.

"Two bottles of Summit, please," Tyler tells the bartender.

When I look at the bartender, she's regarding me in a way that makes me uncomfortable. Her eyes are a dark green, and her fiery hair falls in waves.

"Coming right up," She smirks, then looks back at me.

"How did you turn?" Tyler asks, and I break eye-contact with the woman

I blink at Tyler.

He leans in to me. "Pureblood vampires and werewolves activate their transitions differently than a human bitten by a werewolf or a vampire." he explains. "Pureblood _werewolves_ turn on the full moon after their twenty-first, or when they kill someone,"

My eyes widen. "What?" I'm tempted to ask Tyler how he turned. I'd feel awful either way.

Tyler sighs as nods. "It can be an accident or intentionally. And the next full moon after that, boom, you're on all fours, howling at the moon." he scoffs.

"Anyway, back to the point. Pureblood _vampires,_ I know turn on their twenty-first, or when they die. So, how did you turn?"

I take a deep breath. "I was killed. About a week ago." The memories come rushing back as I remember that night.

"Damn," Tyler sighs. "Sorry,"

"It's done," I shrug. No use in crying over the past.

"Still, I can't imagine how that was," he shakes his head.

"No, you can't," I say, because it's true. No one can fully understand how it is to be killed by the person that looks exactly like you, and to know that you're going to become something that you don't want to be.

"I turned when I killed my friend." he sighs, and I look over at his distressed expression.

Oh, my god...

Tyler activated the curse by _killing_ someone, let alone his _best friend?_

"I was twenty. We were at a party, there was alcohol," his voice trails off, and I place my hand over his.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, and Tyler nods.

He looks at me, and his warm brown eyes are shining.

"Thanks." he smiles, and I nod.

"Your drinks, sir," The bartender says.

I look up. Tyler takes the bottles from her outstretched hands, and when hands me one, and I pop the cap off. Tyler raises his bottle at me, and I mirror his actions.

"To our screwed up lives," he smirks.

"Cheers," I giggle, and the bottles clank.

I swallow mine back in record time, slamming the bottle on the counter.

My mind is clouding, and I love it.

Tyler asks for a second round, and when he hands me another bottle, I giggle as I chug it down.

"Ty, are you _really _getting drunk?"

I look up at the brunette, Hayley. She's standing in front of us, her arms crossed and her green eyes narrowed. From what my drunken mind can tell, I think she's pissed.

"Hayley-"

"Forget it," She scoffs, waving her hands in the air. "I'm done watching you,"

I watch her retreating back as she stomps out of the bar.

"Shit, I need to go talk to her," Tyler sighs as he sets his bottle on the counter. "I'll be right back,"

I nod, and when he's gone, I take his bottle and wallow my self-loneliness in it.

My phone vibrates, and I look at it. It's another unknown number, and I decide to answer it.

"Hello?" I sigh, playing with my hair.

I only hear heavy breathing down the other line.

My entire body is telling me to hang up, but for some reason, I can't.

The reception in here is terrible, so I decide to step outside the back door.

The cool air stings my body, and I wrap my arms around my body in an attempt to warm myself.

I'm just about to return to my call when the sound of footsteps nears me.

I whip around, my phone sliding out of my hands. The bartender is standing about a good few feet away from me.

What is she doing out here?

I didn't even notice her leaving.

"You scared me," I laugh softly despite the growing sense of unease I feel. I bend down to pick up my cell phone and when I straighten up, I notice that she's moved a bit closer.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She says, and I don't mistake her sarcasm.

"Elena?"

Tyler's voice sounds, and I turn around. Tyler and Hayley are at the other end of the street. Confusion is smeared over their faces.

"That's the wolf, I presume," The bartender's snide voice is behind me, and I turn back to face her.

How did she know-?

"And you're a Pureblood," she smirks, and everything clicks into place.

Before I can even say anything, she rushes over to me and pins me on the ground. Her green eyes become bloodshot red, veins etched into her skin just below her eyes. Her teeth are bared, razor sharp fangs.

"You're a-"

"Vampire?" She hisses. "Yes,"

"Elena!" Tyler growls, and soon, I hear him running towards us on all fours. Hayley's beside him.

"You're little wolf friends are cute," she chuckles.

Just then, I remember that I'm not a fragile human anymore. I'm a vampire. And not just that. I'm a _Pureblood._

With all of the strength that my body will allow me, I attempt to throw the bartender off of me. However, nothing happens except pain from her ramming my back into the ground.

"Nice try, sweetheart," she scoffs. "But I'm nine-hundred years old. You can't beat me."

"Elena!"

I look to the side, and Damon's voice is at the other end of the street.

"What's this?" she hisses. "You're with Salvatore, huh?"

I whimper as I feel her razor sharp fangs pierce my neck. Soon, she pulls away and I'm standing straight in front of her.

"Come on, sweetheart," she says. "We've got a long journey ahead,"

I feel her hands grip my head, and I'm knocked unconscious when I hear a cracking sound.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	6. Six

**CHAPTER 6:**

My neck is throbbing with pain as I come to, heavily gasping for air. My eyes flutter open, and I look around as I shoot up. I'm in some unfamiliar room that I've never seen before.

"Oh, wonderful," A snide voice says. "She's awake."

I look and see the bartender, her fiery hair bouncing off of her shoulders as she approaches me with an obnoxious smirk.

"Wh-who are you?" I whimper, scrambling up against the wall beside the rock solid surface beneath me.

"My name is Sage." she smiles cruelly.

"What do you want with m-me?" I say softly.

"Well, that's just it, isn't it?" she smiles smugly. "You have _no _idea,"

"Enough,"

Another voice enters the premise, and a man with light brown hair and milky skin wanders into the small room. Sage immediately backs away from the man, who walks over to me.

"Slater, I was just-"

"I said _enough," _he barks, and suddenly, his hand is at my throat.

"So, you're one of us, huh?" He asks, smiling.

"Wait, are you-?" I ask softly.

"A Pureblood?" His eyebrow arches as he nods. "We all are."

Just when I'm about to ask him what he means, he suddenly throws me over his shoulder and speeds away with me into the unknown.

* * *

"Damn it!" Damon hissed, still staring at the spot where Elena was taken. How could he have been so _stupid _to leave her alone? No, how could _she _have been so stupid to _disobey _him?

It was that wolf.

The Tyler kid.

"Damon, calm down!" Stefan was suddenly as his side, holding him. Damon knew that Stefan suspected him to go and rip that wolf's throat out.

"Calm down?" Damon hissed as he shot his brother a hostile look. "What happened to you watching her?"

"She told me that she wouldn't leave the apartment, I swear, Damon-" Stefan explained hastily. Damon snapped his arm away from Stefan.

"And how the _hell _did she end up with that wolf Tyler?" Damon snapped as he glanced at the wolf. "I'm gonna kill that-"

"Damon, _don't!" _Caroline called angrily, and suddenly, Damon was thrown against a wall.

"Oh, don't tell me." Damon grunted as he rolled over on the ground. "You're siding with them."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm siding with what is right, and killing Tyler isn't right. It won't fix what just happened," she said sadly, and Damon saw regret in her blue eyes.

"Well, maybe I can rough the idiot up a bit for letting her out of the apartment-"

"I swear to _God,_ if you hurt a hair on his head, then-"

"Then what?" Damon snapped as he went to stand in front of the blonde. "Then what, huh? You gonna poke my eyes out with your nails?"

"Damon, stop it!" Stefan called, "We need to figure out how to find Elena,"

"We will. Once I deal with that little mongrel." Damon made to move over to Tyler, who, even a distance away, flinched in fear. In a flash, Caroline stood in front of Tyler protectively.

What the hell had happened to the Caroline who didn't give a flying crap about a werewolf's fate? What happened to that Caroline?

She left when Elena came into their lives.

"Fine," Damon snapped. "How _exactly _do you suggest on finding her, Stefan?"

* * *

I'm immediately set down in front of a group of about five other people that I've never even met. They all look well under forty, _thirty _even.

"Well, since we've found another, let's get down to business," Sage sighs as she walks past me and in front of the group of strangers.

"Katerina?"

I look up, and the entire group of people are staring down at me with wide eyes.

A woman with short brown hair steps forward slowly, her green eyes possibly the widest of all.

"I'm Elena," I shake my head.

The woman frowns. "But, you look just like her-"

Oh, my god.

Katherine.

"You know Katherine?" I ask the woman, who nods.

"I wish I didn't." she says coldly.

"How is that Possible?" she says as she steps forward.

"She's a Shadow," Another stranger steps from the crowd. He's a dark-skinned boy.

"Harper," he says. "A Shadow is an exact replica of a living person." Harper says. "Katherine Pierce must possess the Originator Ability, the ability to create a clone or copy of oneself through blood. You're her Shadow, or her duplication."

"Wait, so Katherine intended to create me?" I gasp.

"Not all Originators intend to create Shadows." Slater says as he steps forward.

"Why does Katherine possess this Originator ability thing?" I ask, looking around to anyone for answers.

"Because she is a Pureblood, and we are all Purebloods," Sage says as she waves her hands toward the group behind her. "And with Purebloods, comes Power."

"And not just Power, as in healing, strength, sharing memories, etc." Slater says as he moves to stand beside Sage. "But _actual _Special Abilities. However, not all Purebloods possess Abilities. There's no logical explanation why some possess them and some do not. Being a Pureblood is already pretty uncommon, let alone one with an Ability. "

I frown in confusion at what they're telling me.

"You're confused," A petite raven-haired young girl steps forward. "Expected."

How-?

"One of the gifts that we Purebloods can inherit, is the ability to read minds, as I have," she smiles. "I'm Anna,"

"And I have the Ability to see Ghosts. A Medium, you might call it," Harper says.

"And your Ability is being the Shadow of Katherine Pierce," The woman with short brown hair says. "I'm Rose. I am a Precognitoner, or I have the Ability to see into the future. I'm only allowed to do so through dreams, however," she sighs.

"What does all of this have to do with me?" I ask, getting frustrated with all of the overwhelming information.

"Being a Pureblood, as we've said, means having immense Power. More than an normal vampire at even 300 to 500 years old. Over time, Purebloods have formed Covens, and one in particular, _Us_." Slater says. "You, Elena, are a Pureblood, and we want you to join our Coven."

"Why?" I ask.

"He just _said _so," Anna snaps.

"Anna," Slater raises his hand toward her in an effort to calm her down. Slater turns back to me.

"The Original Senate," Sage says. "Is _the _strongest Pureblood Coven in the world. They've lived for nearly two-thousand years,"

"They were placed under the Suppression Spell to stall their transition." Anna snorts. "Look where that got them."

"The Original Senate contains of five Purebloods. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah." Rose says. "They want us to join their Coven."

"Why?" I ask nervously.

"There was a curse placed on the vampires and werewolves ages ago, dating back to the era that the Original Senate were born in." Harper says. "The curse was the _cu sânge pur. _"Pure Blood" in Romanian. It was a curse that caused the entirety of the Pureblood vampire _and _werewolf races. And the Original Senate wants to break it.."

"Why do they want to break it?" I ask. "I mean, if the more Purebloods are born, the more Power there is?"

"Because if they break the cu sânge pur, then the Pureblood species will be forever limited to the already existing ones, and no more Purebloods of either species can be created. Therefore, their Power will be more valuable. Our kind will be more rare, and therefore more desirable. However, they aren't planning on sparing us."

"What do you mean?" I wonder, frowning.

"The Originals have taken to hiring Hunters, who find and capture Pureblood vampires and werewolves. That's why there are many Pureblood vampire and werewolf packs. They're banding together to gain strength in hopes of resisting the Hunters."

"And why would our kind resist them?" I ask. "Don't Purebloods _want _an exclusive number?"

"Because once they gather enough Purebloods of each kind, they will be able to break the curse." Rose explains warily.

"And how do they break the curse?" I ask. Something tells me that it's not good.

"Through Sacrifice." Anna says. "They will sacrifice every and all Pureblood vampire and werewolf."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	7. Seven

**CHAPTER 7:**

If there was a time in my life where I never thought I'd speak again, then this time overrides it.

"They're planning to kill us?" I shriek.

"But _why?" _I whimper. "Wh-why would they-?"

"Elena, you need to calm down." Anna says softly. "We'll protect you. There's no place safer than here with us. With your own kind."

Damon's arms are safer.

"I can't stay here, I-I-"

My words are silenced by a loud bang from up above.

"What was that?" Harper says as he looks upward.

"How would I know?" Sage snaps. "Go look!"

Harper's gone in a flash, and I'm left alone downstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right place, Damon?"

Stefan stood in front of Damon outside of the cave that they had tracked Elena's scent.

"She's a Pureblood, Stefan. And since I know what her blood tastes like, I was able to track her." Damon said.

"So, do we all know what to do?" Damon asked, looking at Stefan and Caroline expectantly. Caroline swallowed, and Damon sighed.

"Caroline, if you're going to be too afraid, then just leave before you screw this plan up." Damon said angrily. Time was not stopping, and they needed to get Elena out of there.

"I'm not leaving my friend in there, Damon." Caroline hissed. "Let's go."

Damon stood on the outside of the entrance, listening for the sound of Caroline and Stefan. They were in the cave, ready to act the plan. Damon couldn't have been more upset. He wanted to be the one to save Elena, to see her beautiful face again. However, as the Redhead had spotted him, he couldn't go in as she would surely sense a trap. Damon had realized that they were Purebloods who had taken Elena, and so the perfect plot was to go and "arrest them."

Sometimes, there were perks to being a Hunter.

Damon's thoughts were disrupted as he heard a loud bang from inside.

What had the blonde and his brother done now?

Only time could tell.

* * *

"Who's there?"

Caroline heard the sound of a man, his voice strong yet fearful.

"Caroline Forbes, sent by Original Senate." She cried. "Surrender before we register you!"

Caroline knew that this is what the Purebloods feared the most. Being Registered was the only way of telling the Original Senate of a Pureblood by their name and appearance. They'd only need to draw blood for the machine to automatically register them. Even if they were killed, the Original Senate would know who was Pureblood. That was their only leverage.

The man in front of her, with dark skin and wide dark eyes, knelt down slowly and raised his hands above his head.

"Where is the rest of your Coven?" She hissed.

The man on the ground gestured to the dark hall behind him, and Caroline heard Stefan move behind her.

"Say a word, and you're dead." He said darkly to the frightened vampire, who nodded. Caroline gave Stefan a look, and when he nodded, she sped off to rescue her friend.

* * *

I can't stay here. I can't even comprehend this.

When I learned of my vampire transition, I knew that I had to die in order to become one. However, I was coming back. But _this?_ This, there's no coming back.

"Who's that?"

I look up. The sillouhette of a person is slowly moving towards us. When they are exposed in the light, I gasp.

Caroline's here.

What is that thing that she's carrying? It looks like some price tag scanner at a supermarket.

"Patricia Samuels, sent by Original Senate." She cried. "Surrender before we register you!"

Why is she using a different name?

I look around, and Anna, Rose, and Slater immediately kneel down, their hands raised. Sage, however, is shaking her head.

"You're the blonde with Salvatore, aren't you?" She sneers as she rushes to stand in front of Caroline, who flinches in fear.

"Sage, I'm _warning _you, get down!" Caroline demands through her fearful voice.

Sage doesn't move.

Caroline jabs Sage with something that looks like a syringe. And immediately, Sage collapses.

"What the-?" I gasp, looking down at Sage, unconscious on the ground at Caroline's feet.

"Down!" She says, pointing the syringe at me, as well as that weapon in her hands.

I immediately fall to my feet as I realize that she's planning to rescue me.

A rumble comes from above, and another shadow emerges.

Damon.

I want to run over and hug him, thank him for saving me, but I know that that would ruin the plan.

In Damon's hand, he holds two syringes.

"You all," Damon addresses the rest of the vampires on their knees. "Unless you want to end up like Sage, I suggest you keep quiet and let us take this Pureblood. " He gestures to me. "She's wanted by the Originals. _Now._"

Anna, Rose and Slater nod slowly, and Damon scoops me up in his arms.

When Damon's about to speed off, a scream pierces the air.

"Caroline!"

I look back, and Caroline's pinned onto the ground, her head bleeding.

No!

"Let her go!" Stefan's voice runs into the room, and he jabs Anna to the ground with a syringe. Slater rushes to his feet, and Damon sets me down in a nanosecond, and soon, Slater's lying next to Sage, unconscious. The last vampire, Rose, swallows, and as Damon moves to stab her with a syringe, she rushes out in a blur. Damon moves to chase her down.

"Leave her," I tell him, and Damon turns to me. His face transfers from confusion to relief as he sees me. I smile, and I run into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispers against my neck. I nod.

For now, I am.

"Come on, let's go before they all wake up and stake us." Stefan says as he scoops Caroline up, and Damon scoops me in his arms, and I'm not against being in his arms as we flee the scene.

* * *

We've arrived back at the apartment, and Tyler's standing in the lobby as we enter the building.

"What happened to them?" Tyler cries as he looks between me and Caroline.

"Elena was taken by vampires that _you _caused," Damon snaps, and Tyler swallows. "And Caroline was injured in the process,"

"Damon," I cough. "It's not his fault."

"Sure as hell is," he hisses, his icy glare fixed on Tyler.

"Elena, I-" Tyler says, his face anguished.

I shake my head. "It wasn't your fault," I tell him. "I wanted to get out,"

"What did they do to you?" he asks.

"Nothing. They didn't hurt me, if that's what you mean," I say. "Other than my neck."

"It's alright, Elena," Damon says softly in my ear. "Let's go upstairs. You need some rest."

I nod, and wave to Tyler. Damon walks me to the elevator, Stefan with Caroline behind us. When it arrives, we step in, and moments later, we're on the fifteenth floor.

"Wait," I say suddenly, and I squirm out of Damon's arms.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks, frowning as he sets Caroline on the couch.

"She needs blood. _My _blood." I tell them, and Damon's eyebrows raise in understanding.

"Elena, you need to rest," Damon says softly.

I shake my head angrily. "Caroline needs to heal, Damon. I'm fine. She's the one who was injured!" I cry, rolling up my sleeve and biting into my wrist. I feel my rich blood lingering in my mouth as I press my open wound to Caroline's mouth. Suddenly, I feel her hand grip my wrist. I look down, and her eyes are bloodshot as she drinks.

"Thank you," she coughs as she slides my wrist away.

I nod, and when everything that has happened dawns on me, I start to shake.

"Elena, you might know that the vampires who took you, were Purebloods," Damon says softly, and I nod.

"I knew." I say, my voice cracking as tears cloud my eyes. "They told me. They told me that I was a Shadow of Katherine. That's why we look exactly alike."

"Of course. The Abilities. I've completely forgotten. They're so rare, that it blanked my mind." Stefan says.

I continue. "They told me that they wanted me to join their Coven because the Original Senate is after our kind, to break some curse-"

"Wait, curse?" Stefan asks, coming to sit on the other side of me. "What curse?"

"The Original Senate, they've been having people like you three hunt down Pureblood vampires and werewolves for ages. They are g-gathering up ever Pureblood vampire and werewolf they can find, and they're g-going t-to kill us to break this curse." I cry. Damon stands up immediately and goes over to the window.

"What curse is it?" Caroline asks as she sits up.

"I-I don't remember the name, it was something in latin, or Romanian. But it's the curse that makes the Pureblood race happen. They want to limit the number of Purebloods, so our Power is more valuable. And in order to do that, they need to kill _every _Pureblood vampire and werewolf," I whimper. "T-that's why you've all been h-hunting my kind! To send us t-to our deaths,"

"Oh, my god." Stefan gasps. "It all makes sense. We had no idea that this is what they were wanting Purebloods for. I thought that the werewolves were being hunted because of the War of the Species."

Damon rushes back over to me, and I jump at the sudden movement.

"Elena, listen to me," he says as he cups my face. "We _will _protect you from them. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you,"

I look up into determined oceanic blue eyes, and I'm amazed at the dedication and support shining in them. The _love._

"Damon, I believe you," I sniffle. "But they'll come for me soon,"

Damon shakes his head. "Not if they never find out. Who's telling? That coven wouldn't dare tell the Original Senate. They'd be turning themselves in along with you."

"Stefan's right, Elena," Caroline says softly. "You're safe."

I nod.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	8. Eight

**CHAPTER 8:**

The next evening.

It's July. Tonight's the full moon. Tyler and his pack have moved out to the forest where they have a shed where they transform. I was confused because I thought that a werewolf could control themselves, but he tells me that no wolf can control themselves around humans or vampires on a full moon. I was somehow lucky, due to my Pureblood vampire blood.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline are making _triple _sure that I'm going to be safe, as well as themselves, when the moon rises, in case Tyler's pack gets free. I'm more worried about them than myself. I'm stronger than they are. What happens if _they're _the ones that gets hurt, and not me?

"Elena," I turn around, and Caroline's walking into the living room of our apartment.

"Yeah?" I ask as I walk toward her. Caroline sits on the living room couch.

"I just wanted to come and say thank you again for saving me," she smiles.

"You?" I scoff. "Caroline, _I_ should be the one saying thank you." I tell her. "You all risked your _lives _saving me from them. I don't know what I would've done if you all hadn't found me-"

"Don't worry about that," Caroline's hand rests on mine, and I look up into warm blue eyes. "You're safe, and when the full moon passes, we'll get out of town. We can head to Miami." she chuckles softly. "It's a quiet place for vampires. Not all of them have these nifty Daylight rings," she says as she holds her right hand up, revealing her own Lapis Lazuli ring.

"Alright," I smile. "Deal,"

"Oh," Caroline laughs at herself. "I almost forgot. Damon wants you to come downstairs."

I frown. "Why?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Just go see what he wants. I'm not sure."

I nod as I stand up. As I'm about to rush downstairs, I stop at the door, and turn back to Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline?" I say, and she looks over at me.

"Thank you again." I smile, and she nods.

I turn back and head downstairs.

* * *

"What's going on?" I ask when I see Damon standing near the elevator.

"Elena, you were kidnapped last night." Damon snaps. "I thought I'd never see you again. And I want to spend the night with you."

My eyes flood with tears, and I look at Damon, who's smiling at me.

"Damon-"

"Shh," he puts his finger to my mouth, and I look down at it.

"Don't say a word." he whispers, and I look back into those beautiful blue eyes.

Damon leads me into the ball room, which is decorated beautifully. White rose petals lay on top of the tables, covered by satin white cloths. Chandeliers hang above them, glowing brilliantly.

"Damon-" I choke. He's done this for me?

Damon shakes his head as he grabs a remote and presses a button. Immediately, music comes to life. It's classical piano music, a beautiful hymn that I've heard once or twice.

Damon's hand is suddenly in front of me, and I look up. Damon's smiling warmly. I giggle as I take it.

Damon leads me over to the wooden dance floor, and suddenly, I'm up against him, my hands in his perfectly. Damon sways to the music, and I follow.

"Damon," I say. "I've been wanting to thank you for risking your life by saving me last night. I honestly don't know what would've happened if you hadn't."

Damon leans his forehead against mine, and my stomach floods with warmth.

"Elena, I'd die before I let anything happen to you." he whispers, and I look up at him.

No.

"No," I shake my head. I _can't _let him do that. I _won't._

"Elena-"

"Damon, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, or Stefan and Caroline." I say, my voice strained. "Please, don't say that."

Damon pulls away from me. His face is scrunched in anger. "What, you'd rather have me lie to you and say that I _wouldn't?" _he snarls. "Well, I won't lie to you, Elena." he shakes his head, and suddenly, his lips are on mine.

Damon's attack takes me completely by surprise. Its been forever since this happened. I return his kiss with equal passion, and he pulls me closer. I moan in response, and Damon's tongue slides into my mouth. I can taste his heated breath, mixing with mine. I suddenly feel my back being pressed into the wall. I smile against his lips.

Damon's about to react when A loud growl erupts, breaking the spell between us.

"What was that?" I ask softly, looking around.

"It was a werewolf." Damon says.

"What?" I look back at Damon in fear, and suddenly, a large wolf lunges into the room, shattering a glass window behind. Damon grips my arm and flees.

"Was it one of Tyler's?" I ask as I follow him out into the wilderness.

"I don't know, but its a werewolf nonetheless." he hisses. "We need to get out of here, _now." _

A thought slaps me in the face, and I slow my paces.

"Where's Stefan and Caroline?" I ask.

"I don't know! Elena, we _have _to go!"

I decide to stop asking questions, as Damon clearly either doesn't know the answers.

After about ten minutes of running through the dark and chilly forest, Damon slows his paces, and I follow suit.

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around.

"I think we've escaped the wolf," he breathes. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Wait!" I say, spotting a little building in the distance.

"Elena!" Damon hisses.

"Is that the shed that Caroline was talking about? Where Tyler's pack goes for the transformation?" I start wondering toward the building, and to my surprise, Damon follows me.

Once we reach the building, Damon looks around.

"There's no wolf around." He says.

"Wait," I say, frowning as I move toward the door. It looks like the chain was ripped off.

"Did they break through the door?" I ask, looking back at him.

"You broke through the lock at the house." he reminds me.

"No, wait," I hold up a finger, moving closer to the shed. It's not broken.

It's been_ unlocked_.

On purpose.

"Damon-" I say slowly, backing up. Who the hell would want to unleash them? And how are they not lying dead on the ground?

"Damon, Elena!"

At the sound of Caroline's voice, I sigh with relief.

"Thank god," I smile. Stefan's behind her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She hisses. "We need to leave. _Now!"_

"They didn't break out. They were _let _out." I tell her, my eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Caroline gasps, and a low growl comes from somewhere.

"Damn it, Elena," Damon hisses, and he whisks me away. Stefan and Caroline are once again out of my vision.

I'm suddenly knocked out of Damon's grip, sliding across the harsh ground. I cry out in pain, and I thank god that I'm not human. I couldn't move if I was.

"Elena!" Caroline's voice cries. "Look out!"

I look in front of me, and a giant black wolf is running toward me.

Oh, my god.

_"One bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire."_

Just as the wolf lunges at me, I shriek.

Nothing happens. My eyes shoot open, and I'm looking at the sky.

When I hear a crunching sound, I scramble to my feet. Damon's underneath the wolf who nearly bit me.

"No!"

I cry as the wolf's canines sink into Damon's shoulder.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Rebekah hissed as she threw the leather couch through the window.

"I don't know," Elijah snapped. They had no trace of them, nothing. The girl and Salvatore were here. But now, they weren't. They'd checked every inch of the house, and just to be sure, they'd set it aflame. If anyone was pulling tricks on them, they'd either burn alive or be forced to come out and surrender.

"God, this ruins everything that we've worked for,Elijah!" Rebekah cried. She was so ready. The witch was ready, the full moon was present, but the girl wasn't.

And they couldn't do anything if she wasn't there.

"Sister, we will find them." Elijah said calmly despite his anger. "And they will pay for this."

"Where is Katherine?" Rebekah hissed, ignoring her brother's words. She needed to find the bitch and tear her head off.

"I'm not sure." Elijah said exasperatedly. "But we will find her as well. She will pay for her crimes as well."

"Katherine?" Kol said. "As in Katherine Pierce?"

Rebekah and Elijah nodded.

"She was in Seattle the last I heard." Kol told them.

"Excellent." Rebekah hissed. "We will find this girl and then I will deal with Katherine."

"Calm, sister." Elijah held his hand. "All will work out in the end."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	9. Nine

**CHAPTER 9:**

_One bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire._

No. No. No. No.

_One bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire._

"No!" I cry, and the wolf on top of him flees. In a flash, I'm on my knees beside him.

"Damon!" Caroline and Stefan shout as they rush over to him as well.

"You _idiot!"_ Caroline shrieks.

"I'm fine," Damon says as he gets to his feet. I blink up at him.

"Fi-?" Caroline scoffs.. "You were _bitten_ by a _werewolf_, Damon!"

"How long does he have?" I ask, my eyes watering.

"I don't know, maybe 24 hours, maybe two days tops. I'm not sure." Stefan sighs as he examines Damon's bite.

I shake my head as I stand up.

"Their's got to be a cure, a-an anecdote, _something." _I say rapidly, pacing in front of them.

"There _is _no _cure, _Elena," Damon hisses.

I turn on my heel toward him, my mouth and eyes wide open.

"My blood." I nod my head as the idea sounds more and more logical. "That's it, Damon," I smile as I rush back to him and tear my wrist open with my famgs, blood spilling. I press my wrist to Damon's mouth, and his hands grip my wrist as he drinks.

About a minute later, Damon pulls away, and he's coughing up blood.

"It's no use," he chokes.

"You can't expect us to let you _die!" _I say.

"We have to look for something." Stefan says.

"Yes," I nod.

"Can you walk?" Caroline asks Damon, who scoffs.

"Of _course,_ I can." he snaps as he gets to his feet. "Let's go,"

"Where are we even going?" Stefan asks.

"Since Damon's been bitten, we can't go anywhere until he's better." Caroline says. "We'll take him back to the apartment and find out if Tyler's pack knows anything about a cure."

"They owe it to him since he was bitten by one of them," Stefan says.

* * *

It's nearly three in the morning. I'm sitting on the couch with Damon, who's bite is getting more and more noticeable.

"Tyler," Caroline sighs with relief as the door shuts. Tyler walks in with Kim.

"I'm so sorry about Damon," Tyler says, and I look at Kim. "How long ago was he bitten?"

"Maybe three hours," Caroline tells him.

"What's she doing here?" Stefan asks, and Tyler looks at Kim, who swallows.

"I didn't bite him, if that's what you're all thinking. No one in our pack did, anyway."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "We saw your shed, and it looked like someone had let you out-" I ask, frowning.

"No, we stayed in all night." Tyler shakes his head slowly as his brows knit together. "I have a bewitched chain from a friend."

"Who's shed was it then?" Caroline asks. "We saw _a _shed, and it looked like someone had purposely unlocked it. And it was a werewolf hideout. The smell alone was the giveaway," she wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know," Tyler shrugs. "But Kim has some information that you'll want to hear."

"I'm here because I've heard that there _might_ be an anecdote," Kim says suddenly, and I'm instantly seeing the light with how excited I am.

"Thank god." I breathe as I look at Damon. Beads of sweat are trickling on his body.

"What's the anecdote?" I ask.

"Well, that's the thing." Kim says. "I'm not sure what it is."

"How the hell is that supposed to help us?" Caroline asks.

"There's a place up in Seattle where you can find out a lot of this kind of stuff. It's the supernatural capitol, you could say." she jokes. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Alright, thank you, both of you," Stefan clears his throat as he gets up.

"Once again, we're sorry," Tyler says as he walks out. "I hope he gets a cure,"

Stefan shuts the door behind him, and he sighs as he makes his way back to us.

"So," he sits down beside me. "Seattle."

"Stefan, you're wasting your time," Damon coughs.

"Shut up," Caroline snaps. "You are _not _dying."

"So, we just leave Damon here while we go to Seattle?" I ask. I'm worried. I don't want to leave him here alone.

"Ty can watch him. And besides, he can protect himself with the vervain syringes that we used on Sage and them," Caroline says.

"But what if we're not back in time?" I say. "What if he only has one day?"

"We'll find something, Elena," Stefan grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Damon will be fine. He's probably got until tomorrow. We'll find something, and we'll be back to save him."

I nod.

I need to have hope.

It's the only thing getting me through this.

* * *

Its nearly four when Tyler and the girl who's name is Hayley arrive back up to watch Damon while we're gone.

"You two ready?" Caroline asks as she slides a bag over her shoulder. Caroline's packed phenomenally for this. She's always good under pressure, I've come to learn.

"In a minute," I reply. I'm in the back room, sitting on the bed with Damon. He's worse. I can't stay much longer. We _need _to find the cure. Before it's too late.

"Damon," I say softly to him.

"Elena, you-" he chokes. "You're wasting your time,"

I shake my head. "Stop telling me that. I need your hope too, you know,"

I lean in and press a kiss to his lips. They're burning up. Not good.

"We'll be back soon." I say. "I love you, Damon. Don't forget that."

Damon groans in his sleep and I shut the door.

I didn't need to hear him tell me he loves me to. I already know.

"So, Tyler, you're clear on what you need to do?" Caroline asks as she holds out a box of syringes.

"Yes," Tyler nods, smiling. "I understand, Sweet Caroline," he winks at her, prompting a blush to flow on Caroline's milky cheeks.

What's this?

"Good," she sighs.

"Alright," Stefan says as he opens the door. "To Seattle we go."

* * *

Katherine woke from the sound of a banging noise.

"What the-?"

She rushed over to the wall, holding her breath.

"Katerina?"

No.

They couldn't have found her.

"She's here. I can hear her heart." Elijah said softly.

"No, Please, don't kill me!"

Katherine heard the cries of her friend. Rebekah must've found her.

"And why shouldn't I?" The blonde bitch's voice sneered. Katherine felt her skin crawling with the tone in her voice.

"Because you need me alive," the vampire choked. "I can help you, I'll do what ever you want!"

Katherine knew that they were considering this.

It was their only hope.

"How?"

"I can lure her here," she choked. "I-can get her here for you guys,"

"You have one chance," Elijah said. "And we do _not _offer a second."

"You have my word, I will _not _disappoint you, your Majesties," the vampire said as she fled.

Katherine closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't come for her.

Katherine sighed with relief as she heard the Originals flee the scene.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	10. Ten

**CHAPTER 10:**

It's been eight hours on foot. We've finally arrived in Seattle. It's a beautiful city. The skyline is completely white, and buildings stand taller than the empire state. Not that I would know. The space needle, however, is the most alluring attraction.

"So, now that we're here, where do we go?" I ask.

"Before we left, Tyler told me to track down the store, The Melting Pot." Caroline tells us. "It's a witch's store, and she might be able to help us."

I nod. "Alright."

We make our way as fast as we can through the crowded streets. However, as we're in broad daylight, we have to speed-walk like Humans. Finally, we turn a corner down a dark alley, and Caroline stops suddenly.

"What-?"

"Shh," she hisses.

"...Valerie's just relocated up the road, over there by the space needle..."

"...The Melting Pot? Right?..."

Bingo.

"Come on." Stefan says.

* * *

We're standing in front of a _very _old looking brick building. It looks abandoned. However, the only thing that says otherwise is the faded words on the sign above that read "The Melting Pot."

"Well, Ladies first," Stefan says as he moves aside for Caroline and I to enter.

The floors to the building squeak as we step onto them, and I'm surprised that this place hasn't collapsed. It's a dimly lit room, and arrays of knickknacks and herbs are spread out onto the table. It looks like a creepy halloween store.

"Who are you?"

The three of us look up in unison to see a middle-aged tan woman with spectacles approaching us from a set of staircases that we hadn't noticed.

"Valerie?" Stefan asks, moving closer.

"Vampires," she says the word as if it's a disgusting thing.

"Yes, my friends and I are vampires," Stefan says as he nods. Valerie doesn't move.

"We need your help." Caroline says.

"What in God's mind gave you the idea that I'd help vampires?" she hisses.

"Our friend told us that you might know of a cure for a werewolf bite," I say softly, and Valerie's gaze lands on me.

"Katherine." she snarls, and I suddenly feel every ounce of my head bursting.

"I'm-not-" I choke as I grip my head.

"You know Katherine?" Stefan asks, and Valerie nods.

"The vampire came to me, going on about some human who looked like her. She wanted to know why that was." Valerie snaps.

"Well, she's not Katherine," Caroline says. "She's Elena,"

The pain suddenly stops, and I look up as I cough. Valerie's regarding me with astonishment.

"_You're_ the girl who she was talking about." Valerie says.

I nod. "Katherine came in?"

Valerie sighs. "She came in to ask why she had some sort of a double out there. I told her that I had no idea why. And that's the whole truth." she says. "She ripped me off, so that's why I attacked you. I thought that you were her."

I shake my head. "I'm not Katherine." I say slowly. "I'm Elena. And I need your help."

"Now, again, why would I help a _vampire?"_ she asks softly.

"Because his brother," I point to Stefan, "Was bitten by a werewolf last night. And he's dying, and our other werewolf friend told us that you could possibly direct us to a cure."

Valerie scoffs. "Werewolves who _help _vampires. Well, I'll be damned."

"Please, Valerie," Stefan says desperately. "My brother is _dying._ It's my fault the he's even a vampire, and I couldn't live with myself if he died."

Valerie narrows her eyes at him, and suddenly her gaze lands on me.

"You love him." she says to me.

I nod. "I love him, and I want to save him. _Please." _

Valerie sighs, and she says nothing as she goes behind the counter and searches for something.

"This person is the only one who may be able to help you. Her address is written on this paper." she says as she hands me a piece of paper.

Seattle Inn, Room 4313

"Thank you," I say, and Valerie nods.

"Please do leave my store now." she says.

Within a second, we're back outside on the street.

* * *

"So Katherine's been here before, which means that it's not good," Caroline says.

"No," Stefan shakes his head. "It's not."

"So, that means that she doesn't know about the Abilities. She must not know about being an Originator." Caroline says. "And Valerie herself just said that she doesn't even know why you two look alike."

"I don't trust her," Stefan sighs as he looks at Valerie's store.

"But this is the only lead to find an anecdote that we have." I remind them. "So, we have to follow it."

Caroline sighs.

"Elena-"

"I'm not giving up. If _you_ want to, then give me the address," I reach for the paper that she's holding, but she shakes her head.

"We're in this together," she says as she looks between Stefan and I. "For Damon."

"So, where's this place?" I ask, looking around for the Seattle Inn.

"I don't know." Caroline says. "But we'll find it."

"We better," Stefan mutters.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we are standing in front of the Seattle Inn, and I sigh. This is it. This is the one person who can help us cure Damon.

Caroline takes a deep breath as she climbs up the staircase, and Stefan and I follow behind her.

The Lobby looks like the Ritz. Or the Plaza, even. Chandeliers and red carpet galore.

We make our way to the elevators, and when it arrives, we step in. Stefan punches the number Four, and the elevator closes, and soon, we're rising up.

The elevator arrives on the forth floor, and We step out slowly.

The halls are as elegant as the lobby, and we hurry down in search of Room 4313.

"This is it." Caroline says as she stops in front of the door.

I nod.

Caroline knocks, and I suddenly feel dizzy.

The cream door opens slowly, revealing a raven-haired woman.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" she hisses.

"I'm not Katherine," I say angrily. I'm getting sick of everyone comparing me to her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asks softly, and I swallow.

"Valerie the witch directed us here to get answers on an anecdote to a werewolf bite," I say, and the woman nods as she steps aside.

"Come in."

When we step inside, I hear the door slam behind us.

I whip around.

This isn't good.

Who the hell is this woman?

"Why did you just do that?" Stefan hisses as he goes to open the door.

"Don't bother," the woman sighs as she sits on a plush couch. "It's been spelled. By Valerie, to be exact."

Wait, Valerie, What-?

"How-?"

"I know why you're here," the woman sneers as she looks at us. "I knew before you even stepped foot in the building."

"What do you want?" Caroline hisses. "You obviously aren't going to help us."

"Oh, I'll help you. You must be Caroline," she says, and Caroline blinks. "The brother," the woman looks at Stefan. Her gaze falls on me again.

"And you must be Elena," she smirks.

"How do you know who we are?" I ask, my voice shaky.

The woman's smirk grows wider, more malicious.

"Don't you care who _I _am?" she asks, as if we've offended her.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." she says.

I look at her, blinking rapidly.

"I'm Isobel. Your birthmother."

* * *

Isobel stood in front of Valerie, deep in discussion with her.

"So, what's the plan?" she arched an eyebrow at Valerie.

"When they come in to my store, I'll lead them to you."

"She will come for a cure, and you will lead her to me." Isobel corrected.

"And I'm going to get my magic back?" Valerie asked, hope in her voice.

Isobel nodded. "They don't break their promises, Valerie."

The witch nodded. "Alright. I'll be expecting them soon."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER 11:**

"What?"

"Elena," Isobel moves toward me, and I shake my head. "I know that you're afraid right now, but you need to listen to me."

I back away from her. "Ho-? Wh-?"

Isobel sighs as she begins to walk around the room.

"When your father and I had learned of the curse that we placed upon you, we knew that we had to keep you safe. So I went to the hospital and dropped you off with a nurse. Where you were adopted to _humans._"

"How is living with humans safer?" I ask.

"Because if you lived with us, then we'd constantly be trying to protect you. If you were with humans, the chances of you being found were far less than being raised by vampires,"

"It was the worst feeling in the world, Elena," Isobel says. "Giving up your child for adoption. However, I knew that I was doing the right thing in your interest, so I was able to feel peace after."

"Over the years, I learned more and more about what it mean for a Pureblood vampire, the Power that you would surely possess," she shakes her head in disbelief. "I had learned that there were covens of them, that were gathering their own for Power."

"I've spent the first sixteen years of your life, watching over you. I saw you with your parents, Miranda and Greyson. I saw how happy you were. I wished that I could've raised you. But it wasn't safe."

"And when I had heard that they were murdered, I went to check the scene. And I found that it was vampires who murdered them. But you were gone and put in Foster Care already, and I couldn't tell you even if I had wanted to. that was the last I'd heard of you."

"Until about three years ago. I came across Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance between the two of you. I had actually thought that she _was _you." Isobel laughs softly. "But she told me that she had no idea what I was talking about."

"She and I went to see Valerie, and we didn't get answers." Isobel says. "However, I heard that the Original Senate was rounding up Purebloods. I didn't know what to think. I was so worried about you, if you were going to be alive, or if you were already rounded up."

"And when they came to Katherine's the other night, I had spared my life by telling them that I would find you. I knew that you were alive when Katherine told me that she saw someone who looked like her named Elena."

"I found out that you needed a cure for a werewolf bite, so I told the Original Senate that. So I went to Val's and I told her to send you here to me."

"So, you have the cure?" I ask, that being the only thing that mattered in all of that.

"I do." she nods.

"Thank god." I sigh, the relief piling on top of me.

"For a price." she says, and I look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Elena, there are many things that you still have yet to learn. And one of them is that you don't mess with fate." Isobel says somberly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"The Original Senate wants you." She says.

"I already knew that," I snap. "What does that have to do with the cure?"

"That's the price." she says softly. "I will give you the cure and spare your friends if you turn yourself over to the Original Senate."

* * *

"No," Stefan says.

"Elena, this is the only way to save your friends." Isobel says, regret in her dark eyes.

"Elena-" Caroline says, but I nod before she can finish.

"Deal." I say.

"Elena-"

"It's the only way to save Damon," I tell them. "And I won't let him die."

"Elena, you don't need to do this, we'll find another way," Stefan says.

"There _is_ no other way." Isobel says. "The cure is for your friend to drink the blood of an Original, and they won't allow that if you don't turn yourself in."

Oh, my god.

"Well, I'm not changing my mind."

Isobel nods. "You're doing the right thing, Elena," she says.

That sets me off.

"The right thing?" I scoff. "You claim to be my birthmother, and you're telling me that the right thing is to send myself to my death to break some silly little Pureblood Curse?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Isobel shakes her head.

"They want to break the _cu sânge pur _curse." I tell her. "That's what they want me for,"

"Is _that_ what you were told?" Isobel scoffs. "The _cu sânge pur _is not a _curse._ Well, not the one that the Original Senate want to break, anyway."

"Then what do they want with all of the Purebloods?" I ask, not understanding. If they don't want to break this curse, then what do they want with all of the Purebloods? Something tells me that it's not Power.

"Not all of them. Five of them." Isobel corrects.

"Five of them, five of what?" I ask.

"Five Original Purebloods." Isobel says. "Five Pureblood _vampires _directly descended from the Original Senate's bloodline."

"Aren't all of the vampires descended from the Original Senate?" I ask.

Isobel scoffs. "God, where did you get your information?" She snaps.

"I was kidknapped by a Coven of Purebloods," I tell her. "They told me that, and so did Katherine."

Isobel blinks. "So, _they_ don't even know. Of course they don't know. They'd kill themselves before all of this. I'm just surprised that Katherine doesn't even know. No wonder she told you all of that, she thought she was saving her own skin,"

"Know what?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"Being a Pureblood Vampire doesn't mean you're a direct descendant of the Original Senate. It means that you were born to two vampires. However, being one of the _Five_, the _very_ rare Purebloods, _does_ mean that you were directly created biologically and naturally through the Original bloodline."

"What?"

"In their time, one of The Originals bore a child before their curse was activated, therefore passing it down. And _that's _how you're connected to this. Through _that _bloodline."

"Wait, so what does this all mean?"

"I don't know anymore, Elena," Isobel shakes her head. "I wish I did."

"Here's the cure," Isobel says as she pulls out a small bottle. Red liquid floats around in it.

"I will give it to your friends if you come with me." she says.

"Do we have a deal?" she asks, arching an eyebrow at me.

I nod.

"We do."

"Elena-" Stefan and Caroline say, and their stabbed with Vervain syringes, and I'm knocked unconscious.

* * *

"So, you have the girl," Rebekah's voice asked hopefully as Isobel drove with her daughter in the backseat of her SUV.

"I do." Isobel nodded.

"Where do you want her?" Isobel asked.

"Bring her to Mystic Falls." Rebekah said. "We have the other four waiting."

"But that's-"

"That's where her friends are who will try to stop us, I know." She sighs. "However, we will kill anyone and everyone who will get in our way." Her cold voice dripped through the phone.

"I'm on my way," Isobel said. She hung up with the blonde, and pressed down on the accelerator and sped off into the night.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD stories, **_"Shelter"_**and _**"Dead Girls Walking: The Wanted"! **_I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	12. Twelve

**CHAPTER 12:**

_1024 AD_

_Rebekah wandered along the edge of the forest near her family's home. It was a beautiful day. The sun was blazing out, and the wind was just perfect. The familiar scent of roses and all other flowers filed her nose, and Rebekah sighed. _

_All was peaceful._

_Suddenly, Rebekah felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She fell to the ground in agony._

_"Rebekah!" She turned to see her older brothers Elijah and Kol running toward her. _

_She was on the ground, crying in agony. Her stomach was swollen with her child, the child that she'd never planned on having. _

_Her boyfriend Alexander had decided to have some fun, and the two of them fooled around, and she was now a pregnant 18 year-old. And Alexander had fled the village._

_"Call Mother!" She cried through her tears to her brothers. Kol nodded and disappeared into their home, while Elijah came and helped her up._

_"Elijah, it-hurts," she whimpered as she clutched her stomach. The time was nearing. She knew it._

_"Sister, all will be well soon," Elijah said, but Rebekah was getting annoyed by Elijah._

_"Rebekah, love!" the voice of her mother cried, and Rebekah looked up through her tears at her mother, who was running toward her frantically._

_"Mother," she said._

_"Where's Niklaus?" Her mother asked, looking around for him. _

_"I'm here, mother," Niklaus came up from behind, and Rebekah sighed._

_"Nik," she croaked._

_"Rebekah, sweetheart, you'll do fine," he told her. For some reason, she trusted Niklaus more than Elijah or any of her other brothers._

_"We need to get you inside," Her mother said, and Rebekah was lifted up._

_"It's a girl," Rebekah's mother said through her tears._

_"A girl," Rebekah sobbed. "Mother, please let me see her," _

_"Do not give her the child!" Rebekah looked over at her father, whose face was the color of a tomato._

_"Father-"_

_"Silence!" he ordered, and Rebekah swallowed. Her father was the only thing that she feared in the world. Her entire family, even her mother, feared his anger._

_"You have brought utter and complete shame to this family," He snarled. "Say goodbye to your child, Rebekah," he snapped as he took her daughter from her mother's arms. "She will live a happy life away from you."_

_"Father, no!" Rebekah cried. Her mother immediately came and held Rebekah to the bed. _

_Rebekah shook her head. She wasn't going to watch her daughter leave. She just couldn't._

_"Mother, I must see her, I must see my child!" she cried._

_"It's the best thing for her, Rebekah," her mother sobbed. "Please, Rebekah, just let her go! Let her go!"_

_Rebekah sobbed into her mother's arms as she heard her daughter's cries. _

* * *

My neck hurts as I blink. I'm in a moving car. Where am I? I look up into the driver's seat, and Isobel sits in it, and I gasp.

"What are you-?"

"You agreed, Elena. I'm taking you to them." she says.

"Who?" I ask, confused, my head fuzzy from the loss of consciousness.

"The Original Senate," she says. "We're nearly there,"

* * *

"Thanks again, Tyler," Caroline said as she showed the wolf out. It had been 23 hours since they had left.

"Where's Elena?"

Damon looked between Stefan and Caroline. Elena wasn't with them. If he had felt better, he surely would have them pinned on the ground. Something wasn't right.

"Here," Stefan tossed him the cure, and Damon caught it. He unscrewed the lid, consuming the blood.

"Damon-" Caroline's voice disrupted his thoughts, and he turned to her.

"Where is she?" He hissed, rushing forward and pinning Stefan to the ground.

"Easy," Stefan hissed as he tossed Damon off of him.

"Tell me! Damon snapped.

"Elena...gave herself up, Damon. In exchange for the cure," Caroline said softly, and Damon looked over to her.

"What?"

Elena didn't sacrifice herself for him. She wasn't that stupid.

"Damon-"

"No, she didn't. She's not that moronic." Damon shook his head.

"We ran into her birthmother, who told us that the cure was for you to drink an Original's blood." Stefan said as he sat down on the couch. "She only would give it to us if Elena traded herself in."

She _was_ that stupid.

"Well, where are they now?" Damon hissed. He had to save her. He wouldn't let her die for him.

"I don't know, they vervained us before we could get a trace," Stefan said sadly.

"Well, let's find her." Damon snapped.

* * *

I'm whisked into a dark room, and my hands are tied behind my back with vervain-laced ropes. There's no getting out of here.

I look around, and I see four other vampires who I recognize as Anna, Rose, Sage and Harper.

"Well, well,"

I look up, and a young blonde woman stands in front of me, smirking.

"W-who are you?" I ask.

"Let's skip the introductions," she says snidely.

"Come, sister, don't be rude. She _is _helping us," Another voice sounds as a man with chocolate hair and dark eyes emerges from the shadows.

"Elijah-"

"I'm Elijah, as my lovely sister has just said," he smiles, and I want to believe the warmth that he's offering, but I can't.

"And you must be Elena," he smiles as he rushes to stand in front of me. "I've met the young Katerina. She's pardoned her existence, as you are her Shadow, you can take her place."

"Rebekah," Elijah says, gesturing to the woman beside him.

"And we're the Original Senate." Another brunette man identical to Elijah steps from the darkness. "Kol," he smiles. "And _you're_ here to help us."

"I know that," I say. "You want me to break the Pureblood curse,"

Rebekah scoffs. "You fool. Where have you been getting all of your information?"

I frown.

"Elena, the Pureblood Curse is a blessing. We would never want to destroy it." Elijah says as he unties my wrists.

"Then why do you want me and the others?" I hiss.

Elijah's cold hand grips my chin, forcing me to look into his dark eyes.

"You're going to do much more for us than break some silly little curse, Elena."

I shiver at the icy glare that belongs to Elijah.

"You're going to help us raise our brother."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	13. Thirteen

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Raise your brother?" I ask. "He's right there, isn't he?"

I look over at the other guy, Kol, who's smirking at me.

"That is our brother, yes," Elijah says. "However, we have two others."

"Finn and Klaus," Rebekah sighs as she comes to stand in front of me.

"Finn's inside," she says. "Klaus is the brother who we want to raise."

"What do you mean 'raise him'?" I frown, not following.

"When we were children, my mother had discovered that my brothers and I were set to inherit the _strigoi nemuritorul _gene, which causes vampirism. She scrapped around for answers, and she discovered through her research that we would turn into vampires by our twenty-first birthdays."

Elijah steps forward.

"So she begged her friend Ayanna, a witch, to find a way to stop it from taking hold on us. However, there was no way to stop it. Only to hold it off."

"Ayanna performed the Suppression Spell on us. She used our friend Ray Sutton, a werewolf as the Binder for the spell." Kol says.

"And when he died, we became immortal." Rebekah sighed.

"Which brings us to part two of this wondrous story," Kol smiles smugly.

"Niklaus was more affected by the bloodlust than any of us. He would tear villages apart in ten minutes, and he'd never stop killing innocent people." Elijah says. "So Ayanna sought a plan to put him down. He was lured away to a trap, and she sealed him in the underground of what is now the city of Braila, Romania. We've gone and collected him, however. We just need a witch to raise him."

"Why would you want to raise him?" I ask, aghast. "He killed innocent people, and he's just going to kill again."

"He's our brother," Elijah says softly. "We swore long ago that we would remain loyal to each other, always and forever."

"Alright, but how does this have to with me, or the others?" I ask. "Why can't you raise him yourself?"

"Ah, now, that's the best part." Rebekah smiles. "In order for a spell to be casted, or a charm to be placed, nature must always find a balance. A reversal."

"Over the years, we've searched and searched for answers, for a way to revive him." Rebekah scoffs. "Turns out we were looking in the wrong places. I came across an old and ancient spell book that had belonged to Ayana. I had learned that the only way a counter spell could be performed, was by a descendant of Ayana. She had been certain that no descendant of hers would dare defy her and reverse the spell placed on my brother. However, she was wrong. I came across a little witch in Tennessee," Rebekah says. "She was more than willing to assist us."

"And how do we still fit into this?" I ask. "The Purebloods?"

"When Ayana created the reversal spell, she enacted that Niklaus must drink the blood of five Pureblood vampires that were directly descended from his bloodline in order to be revived. Five Purebloods from the Original bloodline as there are five Originals. The exact reason that your Mark is the way it is. So, given that Rebekah here," Elijah motions to Rebekah, who looks down at the floor, "Had given birth to a child, she had passed down the_ strigoi nemuritorul _gene to her offspring, and as we are all biologically related, the child was a natural descendant of our bloodline, and not just an original Pureblood. However, Ayana sought to make it difficult to find the five Original Purebloods so that Niklaus would never be able to be resurrected. She cast a spell on the Pureblood line that made it near impossible to track down the Five by having the Five Original Purebloods be born throughout time. It was more difficult that way, and we had spent the last century hunting the five of you."

"However, seeing as she had to create the counter spell for putting our brother down, she also had to create a counter spell-actually more of a loophole- for suppressing the Pureblood line. The loophole is the reason that you five have individual Abilities. For example, you being a Shadow of Katerina would not exist without the counter spell that Ayana created."

"Speaking of, Katerina was originally supposed to be the final Original Pureblood. However, seeing as you are her Shadow and therefore an exact replica, the two of us have met on common ground, and Katerina has bargained her place for yours."

Oh, my god.

"Elijah, we better get going," Rebekah says. "Finn'll be expecting us soon."

"Yes, he will" Elijah sighs, and I whimper as I'm dragged into the hall and to some unknown abyss.

No, this isn't happening. I can't do this. I can't be drained of blood along with four other innocent people to raise some murderous vampire that's probably near two millenniums old.

* * *

It's been three days, and I've been holed up in some expensive looking room, just like Anna, Rose, Harper and Sage. The Originals must be trying to be generous by the fact that we're going to be drained of blood for their sacrifice.

Their efforts are wasted.

I'm cold, I'm alone, but mostly, I'm scared. I don't know how I'll survive this. Hell, _if _I'll survive this. Wouldn't we be killed if our blood is drained? I have no idea. This whole thing is confusing and overwhelming me. But I remind myself that I'm doing this to save my friends and so that Damon was able to be saved from the werewolf bite.

So, now we have to wait until the three-quarter moon, another powerful celestial event that the witches can draw power from.

And that's tomorrow night.

* * *

"I don't know how the hell we're going to find her," Damon hissed as he paced around.

There was no trace of them, nothing. But he wouldn't stop until Elena was back in his arms, safe.

"Wait!" Caroline cried, and Damon and Stefan looked at her in interest.

"We can track her, Damon!" she said excitedly. "Like you did to find her at that cave the other day,"

Damon nodded. This was true. And it was the only thing they could try.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, Star Crossed_**and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	14. Fourteen

**CHAPTER 14:**

"Good morning to you all," The voice of Rebekah says as she opens our doors. I'm rolling around in bed. I'm honestly stunned that I was able to fall asleep. I was up for ages _trying_ to, but my mind wouldn't shut down.

"Get up," she yells, and I shoot up. Rebekah's harsh tone is enough to make the skin on my body crawl. "You're all due to follow Kol," she smiles.

Behind Rebekah, the tall brunette man who introduced himself as Kol last night lurks, smirking viciously.

"Let's go, darlings," he says.

* * *

It's nearly mid-day when Kol tosses me onto the brick floor of some cellar. My wrists are bound behind my back, my shoulders pulling sharply as I struggle to get out of them. However, I know it's a lost cause as they were soaked in vervain and bewitched by Greta, the witch who'll be performing the act. I hear the sounds of the metal bars as Kol locks the door.

"Ah, Elena," Kol tusks as he looks down at me with devious eyes. "So naive. So clueless."

I look up at him through tears, and suddenly, Anna is thrown into the cellar beside me, followed by Sage, Harper, and Rose in the other vacant ones.

"God, you don't have to be so violent!" Rose cries.

"Quiet," He hisses. "You may be helping raise my brother. However, don't make the mistake of thinking I shall show you manners."

Rose scoffs, and Kol's gone.

"How did they catch you guys?" I ask her, and Rose sighs a she leans up against the rock wall in her cellar. She's on my right, while Anna's on my left. Sage is in front of me, and Harper's in front of Anna.

"I got free, as you know, when your friends came." she says softly. "However, it wasn't long until they found me." Rose shakes her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry that you got caught," I tell her truthfully. "I didn't mean to get you arrested, my friends just wanted to rescue me,"

Guilt piles on my shoulders like bricks as I look into Rose's somber green eyes.

"It was destined to come," Anna sighs, and I look over at her as she slumps against the wall between our cellars. "We were fools to think that we could resist them."

* * *

Rebekah stood in the foyer, looking outside of the window.

This was it.

Tonight was the night that she would finally be reunited with her brother after nearly two millenniums. She could hardly believe it. Niklaus was the one brother she loved above the others. He was the one who comforted her when their father had his anger rages, and the one who had sworn to protect her.

"Sister,"

Rebekah looked over see Elijah enter the room. "What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked her curiously. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Rebekah sighed.

"I'm just still in awe that this is _finally _going to happen," she said softly. "Once those bloody Purebloods get their hearts ripped out of them-"

Elijah frowned. "Wait, what?"

Rebekah swallowed.

She had forgotten to mention that part.

"Yes, you heard me right, brother," she nodded. "In order for the ritual to work, the hearts of the Purebloods must be ripped out by Niklaus himself after their blood revives him. He must do it, Elijah, there's no alternative." she said, a glint of regret hiding in her blue eyes.

Elijah had not been aware of that. He only thought that they were meant to be drained of their Pureblood by Niklaus to the near point of death. How could he have not known this?

This changed things.

He would never have agreed to resurrect his brother had he known that innocent people would be in peril. Elijah was a smart man, however he didn't want to believe the truth. However, he couldn't betray his siblings.

* * *

I'm laying on the cold floor of my cellar, my mouth burning fire. I have no idea how long it has been since I've had even a _drop_ of blood. My mind is too overwhelmed to even think, let alone my diet chart. All I can think about is whether or not Damon had gotten the cure in time.

He _had _to.

"Elena,"

I look up to see Harper leaning against his cage, peering at me. Immediately, I scoot over to the edge of my cellar.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Remember how I told you that I could see ghosts?" he asks, and I nod.

"Well, there's someone here who wants to see you," he smiles, and I don't understand what he's saying until I see two pairs of shoes. I look up and see my parents standing in front of me.

All of the air leaves my body.

"M-mom? Dad?" I breathe, my eyes swelling with tears.

The people in front of me nod. My mother's brunette hair falls beautifully down her sides, framing her face perfectly. Her brown eyes are warm as the sun, and her smile as bright as the moon. Dad's smiling warmly at me, and he looks _happy._

How is this-?

"I-I can't-"

"Elena, you've been so strong," My mother says, her voice soft and shaky as she bends down. Her arm slides into one of the grates of my cellar, and I move mine with all of the strength that I can muster, and to my surprise, I've broken through the rope.

I move my shaking hand to touch my mother's and its a miraculous feeling, her skin touching mine. I instantly break down into tears.

"M-Mommy, I'm s-so s-sorry, It was all my fault-" I sob as she caresses my hand gently. I want to tell her how sorry I am that I couldn't save her, save them. It's all my fault. They were killed because of me.

"It's alright," she soothes. "Elena, you were born to be this person," she says solemnly. "We've watched you grow into the strong and independent woman that you are today," she smiles.

"I-I can't d-do this-" I whimper.

"Elena, you will survive. We always survive," she says as she caresses my cheek.

"Elena,"

I look away, at the sound of Elijah's voice calling me.

Oh, no.

What does he want?

When I look back to my mother for support, my heart drops as I see nothing. No one is in front of me.

"Elena, I need you to come with me," he hisses.

"What?" I ask, sniffling. "Why?"

"I'll explain later." he says softly as he unlocks my cellar. "Come quickly, we must hurry,"

I stand up slowly, and Elijah takes my hand, and suddenly, we're speeding away into the night.

* * *

"What's going on?" I hiss as Elijah continues to run with me in the forest.

"I made a mistake," he says, his face raw. "My sister never told me-"

I dig my feet into the ground harshly, forcing Elijah to slow his paces. "Told you what?" I ask.

Soon, Elijah has completely halted, and we're standing alone in the middle of the forest.

"There are three parts to this ritual tonight, Elena," he says. "The first, is for Greta to perform the spell that unseals Niklaus from his coffin. The second, is for him to drink the blood of the Five Purebloods," he tells me, and his voice softens.

"What's the third part?" I ask nervously, searching his wide eyes for the answer.

"In order for the ritual to be completed, my brother must extract the hearts from the chests of you and your friends."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW/**_ REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other in-progress story, **_"Dead Girls Walking: The Wanted"_**! It's DE and similar to Pretty Little Liars and Revenge:) Id' _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13


	15. Fifteen

**AN: **My apologies with the short chapter! I had decided that this was the best area to stop it, and I will make it up to you all with the next chapter and a little surprise for you all soon :)

xoxo

Elizabeth

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**

"What?"

No. No, I thought that I was going to survive. Everyone had told me that I was going to be sacrificed for some curse, but then I found out about the resurrection of Klaus, and I thought I was saved once they'd told me that I'd be sucked dry.

"Elena-" Elijah says. "Don't worry, I have a way out of this for you," he says softly.

I scoff as tears return to my eyes. "A-A way out of this?"

Elijah nods. "Yes. However, you must trust me in this, Elena."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you." I say.

"The only way to learning whether or not someone is capable of trust, is by trusting them." he says wisely, and I scoff.

"Are you always so noble and wise?" I ask, laughing.

"I endeavor to be," he says honestly.

"How can I know that you wont turn around and have me killed?" I ask. Nothing that Elijah has said to me so far convinces me fully that he's on my side.

"Because I'm a man of my word, Elena," he says simply. "I take my promises to heart,And to prove it to you, I will make certain that no harm will come to your friends when they try to rescue you,"

"How could they possibly find me?" I say. "They probably have no idea that I'm back in Mystic Falls."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he shrugs.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask softly. "Why are you helping _me,_ and not Rose, or Anna, or any of the others?"

It's true. Why _me?_ Why has he chosen to help save _me_? What is the deciding factor to chose me over the others?

"Because I see a fire inside of you, Elena, an instinct to protect the ones you love, and you've given yourself up to us in order to save Damon Salvatore's life." he says. "And that, I admire deeply."

"But still, what's in it for you?" I narrow my eyes at him. There's more.

"Elena, my brother has spent the better half of two millenniums sealed away by the witch Ayana. I would do anything except kill innocent people to see him by my side once more."

"Then are you planning to save them all?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, I cannot save them all." he shakes his head sadly. "Please believe me when I say that I will do everything possible to make certain you will return to life after my brother extracts your heart."

I search his dark eyes for any hint that he's being untruthful, but I don't see anything other than honesty and redemption.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asks.

I nod.

"We do." I tell him.

"In that case, I will need you to accompany me somewhere," he says.

* * *

"Bonnie,"

Damon burst through the witch's house, a small cottage somewhere far from Mystic Falls.

"Where is she?" he hissed to Stefan, who came in behind him. Caroline was looking around.

"I don't know," Stefan sighed. "How about we-"

Caroline suddenly ran into the room. "Bonnie's upstairs,"

Damon sighed with relief as they walked upstairs, and Bonnie greeted them warmly.

"So, Elena's been taken by the Originals," she said, and Damon nodded.

"Can you help us find her?" He asked.

"I can," Bonnie smiled.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	16. Sixteen

**CHAPTER 16:**

It's nearing the apex of the moon when Elijah escorts me back into my cell. The night is quiet as I walk aside Elijah down the hall to the dungeon where he took me from earlier. As we come closer, I increase the silence in my steps as I tip-toe back into my cell. Elijah's just stepping away from my cell as Rebekah comes rushing in.

"There you are," she sighs as she comes running into the dungeons. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I had a few errands to run, sister," He explains, and Rebekah nods. "That's all."

"Well, it's time To go." she tells him. "The moon is nearly ready, and Greta's all set up outside with the others."

My stomach flops. I'm not ready for this, even if I might get a way out, I'm not ready for this. Elijah said that I might not be saved, so there's a 50-50 chance that I'll be alive after this. I'm not holding out hope, only to be disappointed. However, if I _do _end up dying, then at least I know that I've died for the ones that I love.

* * *

I'm led with my wrists once again bound behind my back to my standing position, along with Harper, Rose, Anna and Sage. We're surrounded by a circle of magical dust that's keeping us from escaping the area. I look over to the others beside me, their faces pale and ashen. They're all scared. No, _scared _is the wrong word. _Terrified._ I wonder if they know what's really going to happen to them. They themselves told me that they were being rounded up to break the Pureblood curse. However, they knew that they were dying for that. And I doubt that it would make them feel an ounce better if they knew that they were actually dying to resurrect the most evil and murderous vampire ever to have existed.

I look in front of me, and standing in a stone table that looks like it's been here since the stone age, is an elegant and rich mahogany coffin. The hairs on my neck are standing on high alert just looking at it. Just knowing that the most murderous vampire of all time is not three feet away from me is completely horrifying.

"Greta,"

At the sound of Kol's voice, I glance upward. He's walking over to us with Elijah, Rebekah, and their other brother, Finn.

"It's time." Rebekah smiles.

Greta nods as she moves to stand over the head of the coffin. There are several unlit torches scattered all around the area, and one by one, they illuminate to life as Greta chants in Latin. Once the torches are blazing ember flames, Greta moves places her hand on the coffin in front of her, and begins chanting a different spell in Latin.

_"Sit corpus sub hoc revelatum est arca. Sit corpus sub hoc revelatum est arca.. Sit corpus sub hoc revelatum est arca. Sit corpus sub hoc revelatum est arca."_

Suddenly, the lid to the coffin is whisked open, and the body that occupies it rests inside.

"Nik," Rebekah smiles as she walks over to the open coffen, and when I look over at her, her eyes are shining with tears, the blazing fire reflecting in them brilliantly.

"Elena!"

No.

I whip around, the voice of an angel calling to me.

And when I see who it is that's called my name, I gasp in disbelief.

"Damon." I breathe.

He found me.

Damon's here.

I vaguely notice Caroline behind him, and Damon looks seething angry.

"Well, look who it is," Rebekah scoffs, her tone chilled.

"Don't you dare touch her," Damon hisses as he comes toward me. However, due to the seal that Greta has surrounded us in, Damon is unable to come closer than five feet of me.

"Oh, we're going to do _more _than touch your precious angel, Salvatore," Kol hisses.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her-" Damon snarls.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" Kol hisses as he walks around. "I ask the questions, and you answer truthfully, I won't rip your heart out right now. Alright? Why didn't you turn her in, huh?" Kol asks as he points at me. Damon says nothing. "Well, let's try another, yes? Why are you so protective of some silly little Pureblood?" Kol scoffs, and I swallow as his harsh words strike a chord with me.

"Well, don't bother answering, Darling, because I already know the answer," Kol taunts, and Damon looks as if he's about to strike. I can't watch him do this. I can't watch Kol kill him. Elijah promised that no harm would come to my friends, however, I still am not convinced that he's on my side.

"You love her." he grins darkly. "You love a pathetic little Purelood. I'd might have expected more from you, Salvatore," Kol shakes his head.

"Brother, enough," Elijah intervenes.

"Why?" Kol asks angrily. "He _betrayed _us, Elijah!"

"And you want to know what we do to traitors?" Kol says eerily soft. "We kill them."

NO!

It all happens so quick. Kol sprints after Damon, however, it's not Damon he pins to the ground.

It's Caroline. She jumped in front of Damon.

"NO!" I cry, shaking my head hysterically. God, no, Caroline! Please, no!

"You shouldn't have done that, Forbes." Kol hisses at her. "However, you've given me an idea,"

What?

Damon's up on his feet again, standing in front of me, now as close to me as he possibly could get due to the seal. I reach out for him, desperate to feel him, any part of him. However, our hands just barely touch as mine hovers over his. It looks like there's an invisible shield between us, our hands pressed against the other's.

I look up with wide eyes into Damon's beautiful blue eyes.

"You came for me," I whisper, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Of course I did," He whispers.

I can never fully encompass how much I love him. He's been everything to me since I've met him. No one has ever cared enough about me as much as he has, and no one has been there for me as much as he has.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," I mouth, and Damon frowns, not understanding my hint.

Kol stands up with Caroline in a heartbeat, and Caroline's staring directly at Kol. She looks like she's in some type of hypnosis.

"You're a strong vampire, Caroline." Kol says as he stares into Caroline's eyes. "Always behind Damon Salvatore, always his sidekick, never the fearless leader we all know you could be. And I bet that you'd like to get some revenge, eh, darling?" he smirks, a dark and twisted look in his eyes.

"I want you to kill Damon Salvatore."

Oh, god.

No.

NO!

"Kol, please, don't-" I whimper.

"Quiet!" Kol snaps, turing to me angrily. I flinch in fear at the aggression in his tone, and when he turns back to Caroline, she backs away from him slowly, and when she turns back around, her eyes fixed on the man I love in front of me, I see one thing and one thing only.

Her desire to kill.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	17. Seventeen

**CHAPTER 17:**

"No!" I cry, pinning myself up against the seal. "Don't do this, Kol, please." I sob.

"Kol, please!" Stefan calls, slowly walking closer to the scene. Kol snaps his fingers, and immediately, Stefan is forced to come to a stop as blazing ember flames surround him.

"Kol, stop this insanity right this moment!" Elijah hisses, approaching Kol angrily.

"It's too late, brother," he says, looking at Caroline. "Now, we just sit back and relax as Forbes does what you didn't have the guts to do."

I shoot a desperate look at Elijah, and he winks at me, and I know what he's hiding, but this wink seemed...different.

"Caroline, please," I beg, shaking my head dramatically as I turn to Caroline. "Don't do this. You're stronger than this. Fight the compulsion," I implore.

"Come on, Elena," Caroline hisses, her blue eyes turning dark with envy. "Some sad, pathetic little teenager's found in a bar, and next thing we know she's a Pureblood!" she splutters. "It's ridiculous,"

"Caroline-"

"And what's more ridiculous than that?" she raises an eyebrow at me, and I swallow.

"The fact that Damon actually fell for you," she scoffs as shakes her head. I instantly feel tears clouding my vision, new ones that have been triggered by the bite of her words.

Suddenly, Damon's on his back, pinned down by Caroline.

"Caroline, please!" I cry, wet and sticky tears streaming down my face.

"You have no idea how long I have been at your side, and only at your side, secretly wanting to rip you to pieces," she snarls, Damon's blue eyes wide as I look down at them in anguish.

"Caroline!"

"Enough of this!" Rebekah cries manically as she turns to Greta. "Greta, now!"

"You," Greta nods at Sage, who swallows, fear radiating off of her greatly. When Sage makes no move forward, Kol rushes over and Sage is harshly lead over to Greta, and thrown onto the ground.

Greta bends down, and in her hand, I see a knife, and she cuts through Sage's forearm, the blood immediately spreading across her arm as it's exposed to the air. Greta stands up with Sage and leads her to stand over Klaus. Greta forces Sage's exposed forearm up against Klaus' mouth, and Sage screams in pain.

Once a minute passes very slowly, Greta calls for Kol to come over and collect Sage, and Sage is placed back to her spot at the other end of the line.

Anna's called over next, and her eyes are shining with unshed tears. I wonder how old she is. She looks younger than twenty-one, so she must've died before then.

Before I know it, Greta calls me over, and my entire body shakes with fear as my eyes suddenly water. I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. My wrists are tied behind my back, and when I look up at Elijah, he nods drags me over toward Greta harshly, and I look up at her in fear. Immediately, the sharp bite of the knife presses against my arm, the coldness of the metal stinging my bare skin. I feel the blade suddenly bite into my skin, and I'm crying out in pain. Damn, that hurts! I don't even try to hide my fear or tears anymore.

Greta smiles as she pulls me over and jams my wrist into Klaus' mouth. Instantly, my wrist begins to burn as if she's set it into the torch flames instead as razor-sharp fangs pierce my wrist.

"No!" I hear Damon, Stefan and Caroline's cries.

Caroline?

I glance up to see her wink at me.

What the-?

I look down, and blue eyes are wide with shock as Klaus drinks from me. My mind begins to cloud, all of my thoughts disintegrating into the abyss.

Suddenly, I'm pulled downward as Klaus' teeth sink into my throat. After too long of physical and emotional pain that this has caused me, Klaus shoves me away, and suddenly, he's out of the coffin, standing in front of me. My blood is dripping from his mouth. I watch as his features return to normal, and I notice the shock of honey-colored hair covering his head.

"Hello, sweetheart," he says, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Klaus," I breathe, and suddenly, I feel a cold hand hover over my chest.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," he smirks, and my eyes widen in fear.

"Elena!"

I love you, Damon.

And all goes black as my heart is torn from my chest.

* * *

**AN1: **Terribly sorry for the extremely late update! I've been working on several other projects, as well as getting ready for school in the fall. This is a short chapter, but I will be continuing this story in one last story, which shall be up soon! Stay tuned! In the mean time, go ahead and check out my other stories if you haven't done so already! :)

Followed by**_ Bitten: The Saved,_ **now up!

xoxo 10000000000

Elizabeth

* * *

**AN2:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Mirrors,**_ **_The Other Side of Me, Shelter, _****_Star Crossed_ **and **_Sweet Temptation._** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
